Ineffable Omens
by ShieldSummers
Summary: "Inefable: Que no puede ser explicado con palabras porque es algo demasiado sutil o difuso." Así había sido la relación entre Crowley y Azirafel desde que se conocieron en el Jardín del Edén ¿Por qué un ángel y un demonio decidieron trabajar juntos? ¿Por qué se encontraban una y otra vez a lo largo del tiempo? ¿Y por qué son tan importantes las plumas de los ángeles?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Edén (I)**

¡Hola! Empiezo a escribir este fic con toda la ilusión del mundo. Hace años que leí la novela de "Good Omens" y cuando vi que iban a hacer la serie me alegré mucho. Es tal y como lo había imaginado. Con este fic quiero darle una vuelta de tuerca más a la historia de Aziraphel y Crowley. Habrá cosas inventadas, claro, y también incluiré diálogos de la serie. Espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias a /yai_iris por ser mi beta.

Disclaimer: Good Omens es propiedad de Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett. La serie es propiedad de Amazon.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Edén (I)**

Si algo había quedado completamente demostrado cuando Dios creó la Tierra a las 9 y cuarto de la mañana, era que ella ni jugaba a los dados con el destino ni dejaba que el azar guiara sus acciones. No fue casualidad que el Edén fuera planeado como un magnífico Jardín situado en Oriente, donde todo lo que contenía por dentro era maravilloso. No era casualidad que en medio de las fuentes de agua cristalina, de los suaves pastos y los murmullos de las aves creciera un árbol que daba como fruto unas espléndidas manzanas rojas. Y tampoco era casualidad que precisamente en ese jardín también hubiera un ángel y un demonio.

Todo tenía una razón de ser. Lo que iba a pasar a continuación tendría consecuencias para todos. Aunque ni el ángel ni el demonio protagonistas de esta historia lo sabían todavía.

Aquel día amaneció como solían hacerlo todos los demás: Con un cielo increíblemente azul y despejado, sin una sola nube en el horizonte que pudiera perturbar la vista. Adán y Eva jugaban a perseguirse, escondiéndose entre los árboles y echando a correr cuando uno descubría al otro. No muy lejos de allí el ángel Aziraphale los observaba con una sonrisa en los labios, como quien observa a dos niños pequeños que aún no saben nada sobre el mundo.

El Edén era un recinto de grandes proporciones, con forma más o menos de rectángulo y protegido por altos muros. Los muros eran de piedra maciza, y la única apertura que había en ellos correspondía a cuatro grandes puertas de oro y bronce. Aziraphale era el principado(1) encargado de custodiar las Puertas Orientales. Debía encargarse de que nadie entrara en el Jardín, ni bestias salvajes ni demonios maliciosos. Era un cargo de gran responsabilidad. O al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho, ya que por el momento no había tenido que hacer frente a ninguna amenaza, lo que convertía a ese trabajo en algo realmente aburrido. Por eso cada vez que tenía ocasión dejaba su puesto en la puerta y se dedicaba a observar a Adán y Eva ¡Qué bien se lo pasaban! La verdad es que, de todas las cosas que había creado la Omnipotente para dar prueba de su grandeza, ellos dos eran lo más impresionante. Dos seres creados a su imagen y semejanza, dotados de alma y razón. Dios les había concedido la mejor de las moradas en el mundo, y los cuidaba y mimaba con el mayor de los cuidados. Lo único que les pedía a cambio era que le adorasen y que disfrutaran todo lo que pudieran. El ángel sufría cuando veía a alguno de ellos caer al suelo o golpearse con alguna rama, pero enseguida recordaba que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, pues en el jardín no existía el concepto de dolor ni sufrimiento. Todas esas cosas estaban en el exterior.

Tanto vigilar a los humanos hizo que Aziraphale se encariñara de ellos casi tanto como el propio Dios. Era el único que los veía como dos seres con gran potencial, ya que el resto de ángeles se burlaban de ellos. No entendían cómo es que la Omnipotente se empeñaba tanto en cuidar de dos seres que no poseían cualidades ni la mitad de espectaculares que el resto de los animales, ni tampoco entendían por qué le gustaban tanto al principado. Eso dio pie a que el ángel rubio fuera objeto de algunas risas y burlas, que por más que provinieran de seres celestiales no dejaban de ser desagradables. Aziraphale, por supuesto, ni se molestaba en contestarles. Si tan solo el resto de mensajeros de Dios hubieran invertido algo de su tiempo en conocer a Adán y Eva se habrían dado cuenta de lo especiales que eran.

* * *

Quienes si se habían dado cuenta del potencial de los humanos eran los demonios. Lucifer tenía multitud de espías repartidos a lo largo y ancho del mundo, y el interior de aquel jardín no era una excepción. Por mucho que Dios se hubiera empeñado en construir una fortaleza infranqueable, lo cierto es que había pequeños huecos por los que los demonios podían colarse. Grietas en la pared tan pequeñas como un grano de arroz, grietas que aunque representaban una oportunidad eran demasiado pequeñas. Pero los demonios eran pacientes cuando se trataba de hacer el mal, por eso esperaron décadas hasta que la muralla fue resquebrajándose más y más hasta que se formó un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que uno de ellos se colara por allí.

Ahora solo quedaba resolver la cuestión de a quien podían enviar. Estaba claro que no podían mandar allí a ninguno de los "aristócratas" infernales(2) como Belcebú o Astaroth, pues su presencia en el infierno era indispensable para mantener el orden y que aquello no se convirtiera en un caos absoluto. Pero tampoco podían enviar a un demonio de poca monta que se dejara pillar por los ángeles y no tuviera tiempo de actuar.

Finalmente la tarea recayó sobre un demonio que se hacía llamar Crawley. No era ni el más importante ni tampoco un demonio completamente descerebrado, solo era un diablillo que pasaba por allí y al que Belcebú le encasquetó la misión de ir al Jardín del Edén para causar un poco de alboroto a los "nuevos juguetes de Dios". Así era como llamaban en el averno a los humanos. Tampoco es que tuviera nada más interesante que hacer en el Infierno, de modo que Crawley aceptó sin rechistar su tarea y salió del infierno rumbo al Edén.

Tardó poco en encontrar aquel lugar. Al fin y al cabo, en un mundo donde aún no había ningún tipo de construcción y casi toda su superficie eran mares y desiertos tener un enorme y verde jardín en mitad de la nada tampoco era muy discreto. Crawley no tuvo ningún problema en colarse por uno de los agujeros más grandes de la muralla -los espías infernales le habían informado de que había uno por la muralla oriental-y así acceder a su interior.

No perdió mucho tiempo examinando los milagros de la creación que había en aquel lugar. No le interesaba ni el paisaje ni los animales. Lo que le interesaba en aquel momento era conseguir un camuflaje que le hiciera pasar desapercibido entre las demás criaturas. Adoptó una forma monstruosa, un cuerpo viscoso y alargado con escamas. De la abultada cabeza sobresalían un par de colmillos y una lengua bífida. Cómo le gustaba aquella forma. Ahora solo le quedaba arrastrarse por el Jardín y encontrar a los humanos para tentarles con alguna cosa y que se metieran en problemas.

No tardó demasiado en dar con los humanos. Los animales parecían no temerles y se agrupaban a su alrededor. Crawley tenía también cierta curiosidad por ellos. No parecían seres especialmente fuertes ni inteligentes. Más bien parecían débiles e indefensos, pues sus cuerpos estaban desnudos y no poseían ningún atributo externo como garras o dientes afilados que pudieran utilizar para defenderse. Ni siquiera parecían tener un olfato o una vista muy desarrollados, pues Crawley se acercaba reptando a ellos y no parecían haberse percatado de su presencia. Ya casi estaba junto a la higuera bajo la que estaban durmiendo cuando de repente un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del demonio. Sus sentidos le indicaban que se acercaba algo peligroso. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para detectar el posible peligro, tal vez se tratara de un animal más grande. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que un ángel se paseaba por allí cerca con una espada de fuego en la mano.

Maldición. Nadie le había dicho que dentro del jardín había ángeles. Creía que esos bastardos se dedicaban únicamente a vigilar las puertas de entrada, no a pasearse por allí de forma despreocupada. Menudo sistema de vigilancia, normal que le hubiera resultado tan fácil colarse dentro. Tenía que largarse antes de que el ángel lo viese o seguramente acabarían enzarzados en una disputa que lo único que conseguiría sería retrasar su trabajo. Trató de arrastrarse con sigilo entre la hierba, y cuando ya había conseguido alejarse a una distancia prudencial como para sentirse a salvo una voz llamó su atención.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Eres uno de los nuevos habitantes del jardín?

Crawley dejó escapar un siseo de disgusto. Giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz solo para encontrarse de frente con el ángel. Le llamó la atención que la forma que la forma material que había adoptado ese ángel no fuera la de un hombre con rasgos extremadamente puros enfundado en una brillante armadura de metal, sino que más bien parecía un simple humano con alas. Tenía la cara redonda, las mejillas sonrosadas y una mata de gracioso pelo rubio. Vestía una túnica blanca y un cinturón dorado. Sus ojos azules le miraban con bondad, pero no podía fiarse de las apariencias. La espada chisporroteaba con el fuego celestial.

Crawley decidió jugárselo todo a una carta.

-Sssssssi, sssoy nuevo por aquí.-Respondió, siseando con su lengua bífida.-Sssoy una ssserpiente.

El ángel abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

Crawley no sabía muy bien por qué había dicho eso. Por lo que él sabía era Adán, el hombre, quien ponía nombre a los animales, y él era una especie nueva cuya forma había tomado prestada para la ocasión. Tenía que intentar disimular, por eso dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente.

De momento parecía que el rubio se lo había tragado.

-¡Ah! ¿Y cual es tu función en el jardín?

-¿Mi función?-Crawley nuevamente se sintió confuso.

-Claro, tu función. Ya sabes, los animales de por aquí tienen todos una función. Algunos sirven para alimentar con su carne a los humanos, otros les dan calor y otros les sirven como medio de transporte ¿Tu qué haces?

-Puesss yo…sssupongo que me arrassstro por el sssuelo para…esssto…¿Comprobar sssi la tierra es buena o no?.-Trató de inventarse algo, por muy absurdo que resultara. A lo mejor colaba.

El ángel soltó una risa que se parecía al tintinear de una campanilla de cristal. Crawley odiaba ese sonido. Las cosas puras sonaban muy desagradables en sus oídos infernales.

-¡Buen intento! De verdad, eres muy ingenioso. Casi me creo que eres un animal de verdad y no un demonio que se ha colado por uno de los agujeros.

Así que ese ángel solo había estado esperando el momento para burlarse de él.

-Eres muy buen observador.-Reconoció la serpiente, esta vez sin exagerar tanto los siseos.-¿Qué es lo que me ha delatado? ¿Mi olor? ¿El color de las escamas?

-Que los animales de verdad no hablan. Se nota que nunca has visto uno de cerca.

Crawley alzó su cuerpo hasta que sus ojos reptilianos estuvieron a la altura de los del ángel, que eran de un intenso color azul. Lo miró fijamente unos segundos, tratando de intimidarle.

-Y ahora que me has descubierto ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarme con esa espada que llevas encima?.-Preguntó, señalando con la cabeza el arma que el ángel empuñaba en su mano. Era una espada de fuego, el arma típica de las Legiones Celestiales. Crawley las conocía muy bien. Había tenido que enfrentarse a ellas cuando se produjo la guerra entre los ángeles de Dios y los adeptos de Lucifer.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! ¡Por el amor de dios, claro que no!.-El ángel negó varias veces con la cabeza y puso una expresión de espanto en su rostro. Nunca le había agradado tener que quitarle la vida a nadie, ni aunque se tratara de un demonio. Miguel tenía razón al decirle que era un blando.-¡La muerte no tiene cabida dentro del Jardín del Edén! ¡Es el Paraíso en la Tierra! Aquí se respeta la vida.

Crawley le miró con desconfianza.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No vas a atacarme?

Por toda respuesta, el ángel envainó la espada en el cinto y después le miró seriamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Soy un ángel, no miento nunca.

Eso era cierto. La serpiente siseó de alivio y dejó caerse de nuevo en el suelo.

-Pues mejor. No quiero líos. Solo he venido a hacer mi trabajo.

Aziraphale no quería preguntar qué tipo de trabajo tenía que hacer, porque estaba seguro de que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

-Es un jardín muy grande.-Siguió diciendo la serpiente para cambiar de tema.-Muy soleado y con muchos animales. Se ve que la Omnipotente tiene en gran estima a sus nuevas criaturas.

-Nada es demasiado para hacer que los humanos se sientan a gusto.-Dijo Aziraphale con alegría.-Nunca llueve ni hace demasiado frío o demasiado calor. Los árboles y la tierra dan fruto por sí solos. No tienen que trabajar para conseguir alimento y están protegidos del dolor y las enfermedades. Todo eso está en el mundo exterior, y yo vigilo la puerta oriental para evitar que entren.

-Ya veo…-Desde luego eso si que era el Paraíso en la Tierra.-¿Y que hay de los humanos?

-¿Adán y Eva? Pues se pasan el día juntos poniendo nombre a las nuevas especies y descubriendo nuevos tipos de plantas. Son una pareja totalmente encantadora ¡Ah, pero dentro de poco serán una familia! Eva está embarazada y un pajarito me ha dicho que van a ser mellizos.

\- Cómo me alegro por ellos.-Cuanta felicidad. Aquello casi producía arcadas en el demonio.-Bueno, si no te importa, eh…¿Tu nombre?

-Aziraphale.-Dijo el ángel.

-Aziraphale. Bien. Eres el encargado de cuidar este sitio ¿No?

-¡Oh, que va!.-El ángel se sonrojó ante lo que él consideraba un halago. Estar al mando del Jardín del Edén sería todo un honor, pero aquel no era el caso.-Yo solo soy uno de los ángeles que custodia la Puerta Oriental.

-Pues parece que conoces muy bien el Jardín.

-Bueno, eso es porque me paso la mayor parte del tiempo observándolo. No hay mucho que hacer todavía.-Admitió el ángel. Se sentía feliz de que por fin alguien reconociera la labor que estaba realizando, aunque ese alguien fuera un demonio. No solamente se encargaba de custodiar una de las cuatro puertas, sino que también vigilaba el interior para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

Observó de nuevo a la serpiente. No parecía especialmente maligna.

-¿No es incómodo caminar arrastrándote por el suelo?

-Estoy acostumbrado.-Siseó el demonio.-Resulta muy efectivo cuando no quieres que te descubran, aunque no negaré que tiene una parte mala: acabo tragando mucho polvo y algún que otro insecto. Los insectos no son precisamente mi comida favorita.

-¡Oh!.-El instinto de compasión de Aziraphale se disparó.-¿Puedo ofrecerte ayuda entonces?

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?-Preguntó el demonio con toda desconfianza.

-Puedes enredarte alrededor de mi cuerpo y yo te llevaré caminando hasta donde quieras ir. Así no tendrás que arrastrarte durante un buen rato.

Crawley había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida -aunque aún era un demonio joven-, pero jamás había visto a ningún ángel que ofreciera ayuda a un demonio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que si me enredo a tu alrededor no voy a intentar estrangularte?

El ángel se turbó al oír aquello.

-B-Bueno, es tu naturaleza…Pero podrías intentar estrangularme un _poco_ menos.

Podría pensarse que quería engañarlo para luego atacarle, pero era un ángel, su naturaleza le impedía actuar con maldad. Y de verdad intentaba engañarlo siempre podría darle una dentellada con sus colmillos.

-Está bien.-Respondió el demonio, aunque aún sin estar muy convencido.

El ángel extendió la mano en su dirección. Crawley dudó unos segundos más antes de aceptarla. Aquel ángel era desde luego demasiado amable e ingenuo, pero él aceptando su ayuda desde luego no se estaba quedando atrás. Si ahora mismo le vieran Hastur o Ligur...

La serpiente se deslizó suavemente sobre el cuerpo del ángel. Era cálido, claro, irradiaba asqueroso amor celestial. Su cuerpo en comparación estaba frío como un témpano de hielo. Estuvo tentado de apretar con la suficiente fuerza como para estrangularlo y descorporizarlo, pero por una vez decidió que lo más sensato era estarse quieto. De todas formas tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de matar a nadie ahora mismo, solo quería acabar cuanto antes su trabajo. Aprovecharse del mensajero de Dios era algo bueno para él. Una vez que hubo acomodado su cabeza sobre el hombro del ángel, este comenzó a caminar. Aziraphale también sentía algo de incomodidad con aquellas escamas rozando sus ricas vestiduras, su cuerpo rechazaba automáticamente todo contacto con la maldad. Pero no quería ser descortés, y ya que se había comprometido a llevarlo iba a cumplir lo prometido. Eso era lo correcto.

Aquel jardín era inmenso. Realmente la Omnipotente no había reparado en gastos ni imaginación. Era como un gran valle situado en medio de cinco montañas. En una de las montañas se veía algo blanco en la cima, como un manto que la cubría. Aún no sabían que aquello recibía el nombre de "nieve". Los animales correteaban alegremente alrededor del ángel, sintiendo toda la bondad que desprendía. Claro que también hubo algunos que se negaron a acercarse por miedo a la enorme serpiente que llevaba enredada encima. El demonio de vez en cuando siseaba a los animales, disfrutando de la sensación de atemorizarles. En medio de aquel jardín había también una pequeña laguna con aguas cristalinas en la que siempre nadan truchas y patos. Justo al lado de la laguna había un bonito bosque de hojas marrones y doradas.

Todo el paisaje parecía sacado de un sueño. Era encantador, lo que producía un total desinterés en Crawley. A los demonios decentes no les interesaban las cosas encantadoras.

Pero lo que más destacaba en medio de todo aquel remanso de paz y belleza era un árbol que parecía desprender un extraño magnetismo. No parecía distinto del resto, no destacaba por tener las hojas más verdes ni por ser el más alto. Pero de sus ramas colgaba un extraño fruto de color rojo que Crawley no podía dejar de mirar.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó señalando con la cabeza el árbol.

-¿Aquello? Es el árbol del Bien y el Mal. Es el único árbol del que Adán y Eva tienen prohibido comer. Es propiedad exclusiva de Dios. Ni siquiera nosotros tendríamos permiso para dar un bocado a las manzanas.

-Pues es una pena, tienen buena pinta. Mucho mejor que la comida podrida y llena de gusanos que te puedes encontrar en el infierno.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del ángel. Aquello era muy desagradable de imaginar.

-De todas formas no necesitamos comer. Debemos mantener inmaculado el templo que es nuestro cuerpo.

El demonio soltó una risotada. Sonaba como si unas uñas estuvieran arañando un cristal.

-Por supuesto, se supone que vosotros no solamente debéis aparentar ser puros por fuera, sino también estarlo por dentro.

-No te burles.-Murmuró el ángel.-Podrías tratar de ser un poco más amable. Te estoy ayudando a desplazarte.

-Ser amable no entra dentro de mi naturaleza.

Aziraphale razonó que eso era completamente cierto. Se quedó allí de pie observando el árbol durante un rato más, hasta que de repente pareció recordar algo.

-¡Tengo que volver cuanto antes a mi puesto! Gabriel podría bajar en cualquier momento a pasar revista.

Crawley se deslizó hasta el suelo con agilidad.

-Claro, me imagino que estarás muy ocupado. Como sea, yo también tengo que irme ya.-La serpiente se estiró durante unos segundos y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo.-Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, supongo.

-¿Piensas quedarte mucho por aquí?-Preguntó Aziraphale, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-No lo se. Solo estoy cumpliendo órdenes. Adiós.

Tampoco podía esperar que aquella criatura fuera más agradecida o se despidiera con propiedad de él. Ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre. Aziraphale observó como el demonio se arrastraba por el suelo mientras le decía adiós con la mano. Le preocupaba lo que el caído pudiera hacerle al jardín, aunque estaba claro que si estaba allí dentro era por alguna razón que escapaba a su comprensión. De modo que decidió olvidarse del demonio y volvió de nuevo a su puesto en la puerta oriental. No quería ganarse una bronca de sus superiores.

* * *

Los días siguientes los pasó recorriendo de un lado a otro la muralla, observando de vez en cuando el gran desierto que se extendía a sus pies. Aquel sitio, el mundo exterior, estaba aún sin explorar. De vez en cuando Aziraphale se preguntaba qué habría más allá del desierto, si todo sería igual y si todo el mundo simplemente consistiría en un gran desierto. Los otros ángeles le habían contado que existía una cosa llamada "mar", una gran masa de agua salada que era hogar de las grandes criaturas marinas. Aquello sonaba muy peligroso, ciertamente lo mejor para Adán y Eva era que se quedasen para siempre en ese remanso de paz y felicidad.

O al menos eso era lo que esperaba que ocurriera. Desde luego, nadie, ni siquiera los ángeles más sabios, habrían podido predecir que Adán y Eva iban a desobedecer a Dios y a comer del fruto del Árbol Prohibido.

La primera señal de la ira de Dios fueron los truenos en el cielo. En aquellos tiempos un trueno no era anuncio de tormentas, más que nada porque estas aún no se habían inventado. Los truenos que caían del cielo eran una señal de advertencia o de furia. Cuando se había producido la rebelión de los ángeles de Lucifer, el cielo de había llenado de ellos. Y hoy estaba volviendo a pasar lo mismo.

Aziraphale miraba con preocupación desde su puesto en la muralla los nubarrones que habían comenzado a formarse en torno al jardín. No comprendía qué es lo que había pasado exactamente para que de repente estuviera tronando. Decidió ir a echar un vistazo a Adán y Eva solo para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Bajó corriendo de la muralla y comenzó a planear hacia el interior del jardín. Su oído angelical comenzó entonces a captar voces, murmullos. Eran los ángeles que hablaban desde el cielo. Decían que Eva había comido del fruto del árbol y que después había tentado a Adán con ella, haciendo que este también comiera. El ángel de cabellos rubios no podía creérselo. Escuchó que Dios se había enfadado muchísimo y que había ordenado la inmediata expulsión de la pareja de humanos del Paraíso, condenándoles a una vida en el mundo exterior donde tendrían que ganar los alimentos con el sudor de su frente y parir con dolor. Muchos de los ángeles opinaban lo mismo con respecto a aquella situación: Se lo merecían. Habían sido muy ingenuos al dejarse tentar por un demonio.

Así que todo eso había sido culpa del demonio con forma de serpiente…Aziraphale ahora lo entendía todo. Los humanos no eran tan fuertes como para resistir a la tentación. Se les había puesto a prueba y habían fracasado de manera estrepitosa. Ahora les tocaba pagar por ello.

Al ángel le preocupaba mucho lo que les pudiera ocurrir a esos dos fuera del jardín. El mundo exterior no era tan benévolo como el Edén. Había bestias salvajes y animales poco pacíficos que desde luego no les iban a ofrecer su carne ni les iban a cobijar con su calor. Hacía frío, y por que él sabía, algunas regiones del planeta ni siquiera eran soleadas durante todo el año ¿Cómo iban a sobrevivir en ellos dos solos en ese mundo tan cruel? El corazón se le partía solo de pensarlo.

Al fin logró localizar a la pareja de humanos. Estaban no muy lejos del muro oriental, dudando si atravesar o no uno de los huecos que habían encontrado en la gran muralla. Aquel hueco desde luego no lo habían hecho ellos, sino que por las manchas oscuras a su alrededor se notaba que había surgido a raíz del impacto de un rayo, sin duda lanzado por Dios en un momento de furia absoluta. Aziraphale se posó cerca de ellos y los humanos le miraron con temor. Ya no estaban desnudos, habían intentado cubrir sus cuerpos con hojas de higuera porque sentían vergüenza de estar desnudos. Eva se cubrió el pecho con pudor cuando vio que otra persona la estaba observando. Adán se arrodilló en el suelo, desesperado.

-¡Piedad, señor! No se enoje más con nosotros. Aceptamos nuestro castigo y abandonaremos enseguida el Jardín del Paraíso.

Eva se echó a llorar, desesperada, mientras ponía una mano sobre su vientre de modo protector.

-¿Venís a castigarnos?

El corazón de Aziraphale se llenó de lástima hacia los dos humanos. Su bondad natural le gritaba que debía protegerlos. Se acercó a Adán y lo tomó de los hombros para que se levantara. Luego se acercó a Eva y con un suave movimiento secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-No he venido a castigaros. Vengo a ayudaros.

Y dicho esto desenvainó sin dudar la espada que llevaba colgada en el cinto. El arma relampagueó y al instante la vaina se cubrió de fuego. Adán dio un paso hacia atrás, pero el ángel trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Esta es una espada flamígera que nunca deja de arder. Lleváosla y usad su fuego para calentaros por las noches ¡No me deis las gracias! No hay tiempo que perder. Marchaos antes de que caiga la noche.

Adán tomó en su mano el arma y la admiró durante unos instantes. Luego miró al ángel e hizo una inclinación de cabeza para darle las gracias. Tomó la mano de Eva y juntos salieron por el hueco de la muralla rumbo al mundo exterior.

Aziraphale se mordió los labios y una lágrima estuvo a punto de caer por su mejilla ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Estaba claro que lo que habían hecho merecía un castigo, pero ¿De verdad merecían el destierro? ¿Por qué nadie había intercedido por ellos? ¿Por qué no les dejaba redimirse? ¿Por qué Dios había pasado tan rápido del amor al odio con ellos? ¿Por qué…?

Una punzada de dolor recorrió el cuerpo del ángel y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio. Tuvo que apoyarse en el tronco de un árbol y descansar allí unos segundos. Estaba cuestionándose demasiado las cosas, cosa que estaba prohibida. El dolor que sentía era una señal de advertencia. No había sido creado para cuestionar las cosas.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo inspiró profundamente y trató de calmarse. Lo echo, echo estaba. Todo tenía una razón de ser. Dios no jugaba a los dados con el mundo, y seguro que tampoco con los humanos. Tal vez aquella situación también formaba parte del Gran Plan de Dios, y por tanto no les concernía saber lo que iba a pasar en un futuro.

Aún con algo de tristeza el ángel batió sus alas para elevarse hacia la muralla y seguir contemplando como las dos figuras humanas se alejaban de allí.

No reparó en que una de las plumas de sus alas se había desprendido y había caído al suelo. De haberlo echo, sin duda habría entrado en un ataque de pánico.

Perder plumas de las alas era la peor de las deshonras para un ángel.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Notas del autor:

1.-Principado: Dentro de la jerarquía de los ángeles, los principados son los guardianes de las naciones y los países. Aziraphale recibe ese título porque él es quien guarda el Jardín del Edén.

2.-Aristócratas infernales: La mayoría de tratados de demonología nos hablan del infierno como un lugar caótico donde no existe orden ni jerarquías. Esto es así porque se opone directamente al cielo, donde se supone que los ángeles están perfectamente organizados en jerarquías y cada cual tiene un puesto específico. En el libro de Good Omens tampoco es que describa muy bien cómo es el infierno. De modo que me he basado en lo que dicen la mayoría de tratados sobre demonología: Que el infierno es un lugar caótico pero que dentro de eso hay demonios con gran poder que son los que se encargan de controlar a los demás.

-Durante todo el fic he usado el nombre "Crawley" y no "Crowley" porque ese es el nombre que tenía al principio.

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. El fic tendrá unos cuantos más, tal vez unos seis o siete. Si os ha gustado, por favor dejad un **review.** Son la gasolina de los escritores.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Edén (II)**

¡Hola!

Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo del fanfic. Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo. Estuve revisando el capítulo anterior y vi que tenía unos cuantos errores en cuanto a nombres propios, pero ya están corregidos.

Muchas gracias a /yai_iris por ser mi beta.

Disclaimer: Good Omens es propiedad de Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett. La serie es propiedad de Amazon.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Edén (II)**

Si había algo que Crawley odiaba era que le diesen órdenes. "Crawley haz esto, Crawley haz aquello". Cómo odiaba esas palabras. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando era un ángel, había consentido que nadie decidiera por él. Precisamente por eso se había unido a Lucifer y a su "protesta pacífica" contra la tiranía de Dios, para exigir a la Omnipotente que dejara de mandar tanto y concediera más libertad a los ángeles. La cosa, por supuesto, no había terminado bien. Hubo una cruenta batalla entre los leales a Dios y los partidarios de Lucifer donde estos últimos acabaron siendo derrotados y expulsados del cielo. Sus alas fueron "manchadas" con el color negro del pecado y se les condenó a vivir en el Infierno. Recibieron el nombre de demonios o renegados, aunque algún idiota como Hastur prefería llamarse a sí mismos "los rebeldes". Los rebeldes ¡Menuda estupidez! Si él ni siquiera había querido rebelarse. La culpa había sido de las malas compañías, que le habían comido la cabeza con falsas ideas de libertad. Ahora no solamente estaba condenado a vivir en un lugar lúgubre y siniestro, sino que encima tenía que seguir cumpliendo las órdenes de Lucifer, quien naturalmente se había proclamado líder de aquella panda de ángeles caídos cuya misión consistía en no hacer nada bueno. En ese momento las órdenes que le habían dado era colarse en el jardín del Edén para tentar a los humanos.

-Procura que no te vea ningún ángel. -Le había dicho Belcebú.- A pesar de que tienen prohibido usar la violencia allí dentro no creo que se sientan muy felices de saber que hemos entrado en su ridículo jardín perfecto.

Dicho y hecho, se coló dentro del Jardín y allí tuvieron lugar un acontecimiento imprevisto: Fue descubierto por un ángel que, lejos de intentar acabar con él, se mostró amable y le invitó a recorrer el jardín enroscado en su cuerpo.

Crawley solo había aceptado porque no tenía ninguna gana de seguir arrastrándose por el suelo, no porque le gustase colaborar con los adversarios. Además, aquel ángel era tonto. O como mucho, era ingenuo. No había sopesado ni por un instante la posibilidad de que pudiera acabar con él, porque por mucho que se empeñara en decir que el Edén era un lugar donde se respetaba la vida lo cierto es que eso a Crawley le daba igual.

Al menos sacó algo positivo de aquella visita guiada por el Jardín, y es que se le ocurrieron un montón de ideas para romper la paz que allí se respiraba. Podía provocar un incendio y hacer que todos los animales salieran corriendo y atropellaran a los humanos. Podía hacer que los árboles se secaran. Tal vez incluso podía adquirir forma humana y hacerse pasar por una mujer llamada Lilith para que Adán se enamorase de ella y dejara plantada a Eva. Eso sería algo malo, muy malo…

…O no. En verdad sería algo patético. Necesitaba hacer algo que causara un problema serio de verdad.

Cuando el ángel le habló del Árbol del Bien y del Mal -o más bien el Árbol del Conocimiento- tuvo una idea. Si estaba prohibido comer de él, seguro que habría graves consecuencias para quienes se saltaran aquellas normas.

Solo tenía que tentar a una de esas inocentes criaturitas para que comieran de la fruta. Luego Dios se cabrearía y les echaría una bronca monumental. Y cuando ya hubiese acabado todo, él podría volver al Infierno para recibir los halagos del resto de demonios. Un plan fácil y sin fisuras.

Una vez que el ángel entrometido lo dejó solo comenzó a buscar a los humanos. Le llevó unos días porque aquel lugar era inmenso, pero finalmente primera a la que encontró fue a Eva, que estaba durmiendo bajo una higuera. Crawley la observó durante unos instantes. Tal y como había dicho el ángel, estaba embarazada. Se le ocurrió que podía morderla para inyectarle el veneno de sus colmillos y que muriera lentamente en un mar de agonía. Así la humanidad se extinguiría antes incluso de haber tenido de tiempo de desarrollarse. Pero aquello sería demasiado rastrero hasta para él, lo de matar directamente era cosa de Hastur o Ligur. Él quería que su plan se desarrollara de forma más…sutil.

De modo que se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de la mujer y le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Despierta, Eva, despierta.

Poco a poco y de forma perezosa, Eva fue abriendo los ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía al lado a un animal que le hablaba se sintió un poco confundida. Ella creía que los animales no hablaban.

-Hola, Eva.-Saludó a la mujer.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó ella.

-Soy una serpiente. Soy el nuevo animal de este jardín.

La mujer dudó durante unos instantes. No recordaba haber visto nunca a ese animal. Aunque de todos modos, el jardín era muy grande y los animales eran muchos. Tal vez había pasado desapercibido.

Eva sonrió y alzó una mano para tocar su escamosa cabeza, sin ningún tipo de temor. Era como una niña pequeña.

-Encantada, serpiente ¿Has venido aquí para jugar conmigo?

-Ya lo creo.-Sonrió Crawley.-¿Sabes jugar a las adivinanzas?

Directo y conciso. No iba a perder ni un solo minuto.

-No. Aún hay muchos juegos que desconozco. -Se disculpó ella, bajando los ojos con timidez.

-No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré.

La serpiente se deslizó por el cuerpo de la mujer, rodeándola. Eva se puso en pie y dejó que el animal se enroscara alrededor de su cuerpo sin miedo alguno. No concebía la idea de que alguien pudiera hacerle daño.

-Estás frío. -Le dijo.

-Eso es porque soy un reptil. No te preocupes. Bien, como iba diciendo, voy a enseñarte a jugar. Es muy fácil. El juego consiste en que yo te hago una pregunta y tú tienes que tratar de adivinar a qué objeto me voy refiriendo. Si no eres capaz de adivinarlo en tres turnos, has perdido. Es un juego de ingenio.

\- ¡Parece divertido! Adán siempre me dice que soy mucho más ingeniosa que él. -Dijo la mujer con orgullo.

-Pues ahora es el momento de demostrarlo. Comencemos. Mmmm…-La serpiente echó un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando algo con lo que inspirarse. Cuando lo encontró, sonrió. -Atenta: "Azul y transparente es, azul y transparente será. Siempre estará arriba y nunca se caerá. ¿Qué es?"

Crawley se sentía realmente idiota teniendo que buscar palabras que rimasen. Pero debía hacerlo, tenía que ganarse la confianza de la mujer. Eva reflexionó sobre la respuesta durante algunos minutos. Fruncía el ceño en una graciosa expresión de concentración. Cuando por fin le vino una respuesta a la mente su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Es el cielo!

\- ¡Muy bien, eso es! Ya veo que es cierto lo que dicen los otros animales, eres muy inteligente.

La humana se ruborizó a escuchar aquello.

\- ¡Dime otra adivinanza, vamos!

-Está bien. Ahí va: "En lo alto vive, en lo alto mora, en lo alto teje la tejedora." ¿Quién es?

En aquella ocasión Eva tuvo que pensar un poco más antes de dar una respuesta ¿Qué podía ser? Miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar algo que le diera una pista. Entonces se fijó en algo que estaba colgando sobre la rama de un árbol.

\- ¡Es la araña! ¡Las arañas tejen redes!

\- ¡Correcto!

-Se me da bien este juego. Hazme otra pregunta, por favor.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres continuar? Esta vez te lo voy a poner un poco más difícil.

-No me importa. -Dijo Eva. -Seguro que logró resolver la adivinanza.

-Como quieras. -Una chispa de malicia brilló en los ojos de la serpiente. Su voz tenía un tono extrañamente encantador cuando formuló la siguiente pregunta. -"Sin el aire no vive, sin la tierra se muere. Tiene brazos y muchos dedos enterrados por el suelo. Da rubíes de color rojo, y si los tocas de Dios conocerás el enojo ¿Qué es?"

-Sí que me lo has puesto difícil. -Dijo Eva, con cara de concentración.

-Ya te lo he advertido. No sé si podrás resolverlo.-Dijo Crawley con un falso tono de preocupación en la voz.

-¡Lo intentaré! Mmm…Sin el aire no vive y sin la tierra se muere…Es una planta, ¿Verdad?

-Verdad. Vas bien, continúa.

-Los dedos son las raíces, y los brazos… ¡Es un árbol!

-Ya casi lo tienes ¿De qué árbol se trata?

-Pues…-Eva echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Solo había un árbol que diera frutos que fueran rubíes de color rojo. - Es el Árbol del Bien y del Mal.

-Has vuelto a acertar. Es ese árbol. Tiene los mejores frutos de todo el Jardín.

-Son bonitos, pero nunca los he probado. -Dijo Eva encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó la serpiente.

-Es un árbol prohibido. -Le respondió Eva.-Dios dice que no podemos comer de ahí.

-¿Y os ha explicado por qué?

-¡Claro! Dice que el fruto que da ese árbol es venenoso, y que si lo comemos moriremos.

-Así que eso es lo que os ha contado…-siseó el demonio. -Querida Eva, no creas nada de lo que ha dicho Dios. Si pruebas el fruto de ese árbol no morirás.

La mujer abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¡Ah! ¿No? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Escucha, los frutos de ese árbol contienen todos los conocimientos de este mundo. Si lo coméis no solamente no os pasará nada malo, sino que os convertiréis en alguien tan sabios como Dios.

-¿Es eso posible?

-Claro que lo es. Solo tienes que darle un mordisco a la manzana.

Eva sopesó durante unos instantes esa respuesta. Aún no sabía lo que eran las mentiras, ni sabía que la serpiente estaba tratando de engañarla. Pensaba que todo lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad.

Aun así vaciló.

-No creo que Dios quiera que hagamos eso…

-Claro que no quiere, porque si lo hacéis seréis como él y ya no tendrá poder sobre vosotros. Dios ha sido muy egoísta al ocultaros esos poderes.

-¿Qué es "egoísta"?

Dulce, dulce e ingenua Eva. Crawley realmente estaba disfrutando de tentar a un alma tan pura como aquella.

-Es cuando alguien se guarda algo para sí mismo y no quiere compartirlo con nadie más.

Aquella respuesta pareció no gustar nada a Eva.

-¡Eso está mal! Hay que compartir todo lo que se tiene con quien lo pueda necesitar.

-Eso es Eva, lo has entendido. Eres una buena chica.

La mujer sonrió. Cada vez estaba menos indecisa. La prohibición de Dios de comer de aquel árbol cada vez le parecía menos importante. Realmente no creía que pasara nada malo por darle un mordisquito a una manzana.

Decidida, se acercó a árbol con paso firme y cogió la manzana más roja y brillante que vio. La miró durante unos instantes, y justo cuando estaba a punto de llevársela a la boca tuvo un último instante de vacilación ¿De verdad iba a desobedecer a aquel que les había otorgado la vida y les había construido un hogar para que lo habitaran?

Crawley le ayudó a terminar de decidirse. Se acercó a ella y susurró en voz baja en su oído, con una voz tan sensual y sugerente que sería capaz de convencer a cualquiera.

-Solo un mordisco Eva, solo un mordisco y serás como Dios.

Los temores de la mujer terminaron de desvanecerse y Eva mordió la manzana. Estaba dulce, con cierto regusto amargo en el fondo. Y entonces…

Entonces no pasó nada. Absolutamente nada. El cielo seguía estando azul y los pájaros cantaban alegremente a su alrededor. Ni rayos ni truenos. Nada hacía sospechar que la mujer acababa de quebrantar un mandato divino.

Pues vaya fracaso, pensó Crawley. Había estado perdiendo el tiempo con aquel arbolucho.

-Voy a ofrecerle un trozo de manzana a mi marido. -Dijo Eva.-Porque no quiero ser egoísta y quiero compartir con él todo lo que tengo.

-Haz lo que quieras.-Dijo la serpiente, que ya no esperaba que sucediera nada.

De mala gana accedió Crawley a acompañar a Eva en la búsqueda de su esposo. Encontraron a Adán dándose un baño en la laguna de aguas cristalinas.

-Esposo mío.-Le saludó Eva.-Vengo a ofrecerte una fruta nueva.

Adán salió de la laguna, completamente desnudo y con las gotas de agua resbalando por su piel. Podría haberse tratado de una escena bastante erótica de no ser porque ninguno de ellos sabía lo que era el pudor, la vergüenza o el erotismo.

-¿Qué me has traído?

-Es el fruto del Árbol del Bien y el Mal. Lo he probado y está delicioso.

Adán iba a coger el fruto de la mano de su mujer, pero al escuchar aquello retrocedió espantado.

-Eva, ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Acaso no dijo Dios que estaba prohibido comer de ese árbol?

-Si, pero la serpiente me explicó que solo era porque los frutos contienen conocimientos que pueden hacernos tan poderosos como Dios. La creadora quiere guardarse esos poderes para ella y no compartirlos. A eso se le llama ser egoísta.

Adán dirigió una mirada a la serpiente, que le saludó sin gran entusiasmo. Se estaba aburriendo mucho.

-Pruébala.-Volvió a insistir Eva.-Yo lo he hecho y nada malo ha pasado.

-¿Seguro que esta fruta puede darnos poderes?

-Se supone que si.-Masculló Crawley, aunque ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Adán tomó la mitad de la manzana que le ofrecía Eva. No le gustaba la idea de desobedecer a la creadora, pero la idea de tener poder y conocimiento sonaba muy bien.

-Vamos Eva, démosle un mordisco a la vez. A lo mejor es más efectivo si nos la comemos entera.

La mujer asintió y con una sonrisa extendió la mitad de la fruta a su marido. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y después los cerraron. Contaron hasta tres, y después mordieron la manzana roja con toda la ilusión de sus corazones.

Más les valiera no haberlo hecho.

Un trueno retumbó por todo el Jardín del Edén. El cielo se oscureció y viento huracanado comenzó a soplar en todas direcciones.

A Crawley se le iluminaron los ojos. Aquello era una señal de que Dios estaba molesta, muy, muy molesta.

¡Maravilloso!

-Mi trabajo aquí está hecho.-Dijo, antes de salir corriendo de allí. Desde luego no quería estar presente cuando Dios descendiera del cielo y les echara la bronca de su vida a los humanos.

Adán y Eva abrieron los ojos. No comprendían lo que estaba pasando. Todo en su cabeza estaba dando vueltas. De repente se dieron cuenta de que estaban _desnudos_ ¡Qué vergüenza! Antes no les había importado, pero ahora habían conocido lo que era el _pudor._

La tierra tembló y los árboles se sacudieron. Los animales corrieron aterrados a esconderse. Una inmensa nube del poder de Dios descendió del cielo y tocó el suelo del jardín. Una voz poderosa y divina retumbó por todo el jardín.

-_Adán, Eva, ¿Por qué os escondéis de mí?_

Crawley no podía estar más satisfecho. Se iba a liar una buena. Buscó un sitio en el que pudiera refugiarse hasta que la tormenta pasase y pudiera salir de allí para volver al Infierno. Encontró una madriguera que le pareció perfecta. Dentro había una familia de conejos a los que se encargó de asustar para que salieran corriendo. Una vez que estuvo cómodamente instalado en la madriguera cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en las voces que desde hacía rato estaba escuchando en su cabeza. Eran las voces de todos los demonios del infierno, que estaban exultantes de alegría. Algunos lo felicitaban, y eso hacía que el ego del demonio se inflara por momentos. Por lo que pudo entender, Dios estaba furiosa como pocas veces lo había estado. Seguramente les iba a caer una buena bronca a los humanos. Era lo suyo. Pero entonces alguna voz informó de que Dios no había estallado en cólera contra los humanos, sino que simplemente los iba a expulsar del jardín para obligarlos a sobrevivir en el mundo exterior.

Aquello hizo que el ego de Crawley se desinflara un poco. Solo un poco.

¿A qué venía aquel castigo tan severo? Él quería causar alboroto en el jardín, pero no tenía ningún interés en que los humanos acabaran siendo expulsados de allí. Desde luego Dios estaba cada día más irascible. Menudo alboroto montaba por una tontería de nada, por darle un simple bocado a una manzana.

Cuando sintió que el peligro había pasado salió de la madriguera. Hora de volver al Infierno. Ya estaba preparado para largarse de allí cuando algo le llamó la atención. Un objeto brillante tirado en el suelo. Cuando se acercó a mirar mejor se dio cuenta con todo su asombro de que aquello era una pluma.

Una pluma de ángel.

Frunció el ceño. Las plumas solo se caían de las alas de los ángeles cuando estos dudaban de la voluntad de Dios ¿Qué había pensado aquel ángel que fuera tan malo como para que eso ocurriera? No podía comprenderlo. ¿Se trataría del mismo ángel que había conocido antes? Lo dudaba mucho. Aquel blando parecía el ser más inocente de la creación. Porque eso era lo que se suponía que debía ser, la encarnación de todo lo bueno y puro de ese mundo ¿Qué había pasado entonces?

No era de su incumbencia, de todos modos. Por él como si todos los ángeles acababan desplumados.

No obstante decidió guardar la pluma. Tal vez pudiera usarla como objeto de chantaje contra algún ángel. Sabía que esos bobos estaban locos por aumentar el número de sus plumas para tener unas alas cada vez más grandes y así fardar frente a los demás. De modo que abrió la boca y se zampó aquel objeto. Tuvo dificultad para tragarlo, ya que estaba demasiado dulce y le quemaba la garganta. En cuanto llegara al infierno la escupiría y la guardaría en un lugar seguro, lejos de las manazas del resto de demonios.

Mientras cavilaba sobre ese asunto llegó al muro oriental, donde estaba el agujero por el que se había colado para entrar. Echó un vistazo para comprobar que todo estaba despejado y reparó en que había alguien sobre el muro. Afinando la vista se dio cuenta de que se trataba del ángel del jardín. Parecía estar mirando algo con mucha atención. Una mueca de resignación surcaba su rostro.

Crawley sintió curiosidad. Trepó hasta lo alto del muro, sin pensar siquiera en que ese ángel tal vez quisiera golpearlo por lo que había hecho. Cuando llegó arriba decidió que ya era hora de dejar de ser una serpiente. Abandonó su forma de reptil y poco a poco su cuerpo fue adquiriendo una forma más parecida a la del ángel que tenía al lado.

Así estaba mejor. Era mucho más cómodo caminar sobre dos piernas.

Crawley reparó en que el ángel estaba mirando el desierto que se extendía a lo lejos, y vio que Adán y Eva caminaban a través de él.

-Menudo follón se ha montado.-Murmuró en voz baja.

El ángel dio un pequeño respingo al oír a alguien hablar a su lado. Estaba tan concentrado que no se había percatado de la presencia del otro. Al girar la cabeza se encontró con un par de alas negras. Era un demonio. Al principio no lograba entender qué hacia un demonio allí, pero en cuanto vio el dibujo de la serpiente que aquel ser llevaba tatuado en la sien lo comprendió todo ¡Así que esa era la verdadera forma de la serpiente que se había encontrado antes! Tenía que haber estado más atento y no dejar que ese demonio hiciera tan bien su trabajo.

Decidió mantener la compostura. Se encaró con su locutor con una sonrisa.

-Perdona, ¿Cómo has dicho?-Preguntó Aziraphale.

-He dicho que menudo follón se ha montado ¿No te parece?

-Pues si…-Murmuró el ángel. Le dolía ver cómo Adán y Eva tenían que abandonar el jardín. Tan solos y tan indefensos.

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde cada uno estuvo pensando en sus cosas. Finalmente el demonio volvió a hablar.

-Yo creo que se ha excedido un poco. La primera ofensa y todo eso…No entiendo que sea tan malo conocer la diferencia entre el bien y el mal ¿Tu qué opinas?

Aziraphale se sintió sorprendido ante aquella pregunta. Nadie le había pedido nunca su opinión. Él se limitaba a actuar siempre de forma correcta sin cuestionarse nada. Aunque ese día las cosas habían sido un poco distintas.

-Bueno, debe ser malo.-Dijo finalmente el ángel, muy convencido de su respuesta.-Debe ser malo porque tu…esto…¿Tu nombre?

-¡Ah! Crawley.-Dijo el demonio, entornando los ojos.

-Crawley.-El ángel hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Al menos ahora sabía cómo tenía que dirigirse a él.-Pues Crawley, debe ser malo porque de lo contrario no habrías intentado tentarlos.

A pesar de que estaba muy dolido por la expulsión de los humanos, no podía culpar al demonio ni se sentía molesto con él. Tan solo había hecho su trabajo. Un _muy_ buen trabajo.

-No lo se.-Respondió Crawley, encogiéndose de hombros.-Solo me dijeron "sube ahí y causa problemas".

-Obviamente, eres un demonio.-Aziraphale le miró entonces con una mezcla de lástima y seriedad.-Eso es lo que hacéis, tentar a los demás.

-Tampoco es que me lo hayan puesto muy difícil. -Intentó defenderse Crawley.-La Omnipotente no ha sido muy sutil. Si no hubiera querido que Adán y Eva comieran del fruto de árbol prohibido no lo hubiera puesto ahí en medio del jardín ¡Si casi parece que lo ha hecho adrede! Me pregunto…

-Es mejor no especular.-Dijo el ángel, de forma algo cortante.-Todo forma parte del Gran Plan. No tenemos por qué entenderlo. No nos concierne. Nosotros solo debemos seguir las órdenes que nos dicta la jefa suprema y ya está.

-¿El Gran Plan?-Preguntó el demonio, alzando una ceja. Había oído algo acerca de un gran plan cuando era un ángel, pero nunca se había enterado muy bien de qué se trataba.

-Si, el Gran Plan. Es algo inefable.-Dijo el ángel con una nota de orgullo en la voz.

-¿El Gran Plan es inefable?

-¡Exacto! Es algo que está más allá del entendimiento y que no se puede expresar con palabras.

Crawley no entendía nada de nada. ¿Cómo que estaba más allá del entendimiento? Entonces ¿Era algo que solo podía entender Dios? Y si así era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quería que los demás lo entendieran? Era algo muy egoísta y no tenía sentido. Pero en fin, no iba a perder el tiempo especulando acerca de algo que "no podía expresarse con palabras". No merecía la pena. Lo que tuviera que suceder, sucedería.

Decidió cambiar radicalmente de tema.

-Oye, ¿No tenías una espada flamígera?

De todos los temas posibles, había tenido que elegir por casualidad del que menos quería hablar Aziraphale. El ángel se puso de repente muy pálido. Sus mejillas perdieron todo el color y tragó grueso varias veces.

-Esto…

-Si que la tenías ¡Era una pasada! ¿Dónde está? No me digas que la has perdido.-Dijo en tono burlón.

-La he regalado.-Murmuró el ángel.

Los ojos del demonio se abrieron por la sorpresa. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Que la he regalado!

-¿A quién? ¿Por qué has hecho semejante estupidez?

-¡Se la di a Adán!

El demonio no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando ¿Aquel ángel había renunciado a su arma, al símbolo de su orgullo, para dársela a un simple humano?

Tenía que reconocer que eso no se lo esperaba. Ese ángel sí que tenía agallas.

-Allí fuera hay animales salvajes, hace frío, el paisaje no es tan bonito y además ella está embarazada.-Siguió diciendo el ángel mientras trataba de justificarse.-Les dije "Tomad esta espada flamígera, no me deis las gracias. Y procurad que no os pille la noche aquí porque se va a montar un buen follón."

-Se suponía que tu simplemente tenías que echarlos del paraíso de una patada, no proporcionarles un arma.-Apuntó el demonio, que tenía una sonrisa de asombro y admiración en sus labios.

-¡Lo se!-El ángel había comenzado a sudar, si es que eso era posible en aquellos seres celestiales.-Pero no me parecía bien echarlos de este lugar con las manos vacías y sin nada para defenderse. Espero no haber hecho lo incorrecto.

Ahora entendía por qué se había encontrado aquella pluma en el suelo. Se había desprendido de las alas de aquel ángel gracias a ese gesto de rebeldía que había tenido. Se veía tan nervioso y desesperado que Crawley estaba seguro de que habría hecho cualquier cosa para recuperar su pluma. Tal vez era el momento de negociar con él…

…O tal vez no. Aziraphale parecía estar sufriendo en su fuero interno. Ese ángel no era un capullo como Miguel, Gabriel y los demás, sino que se notaba que de verdad trataba de actuar siempre con la mejor de las intenciones. De modo que trató de calmarlo.

-Oh, eres un ángel. No creo que puedas hacer lo incorrecto.

A pesar de que sus "ánimos" habían sido un poco escuetos, esas palabras tuvieron el mágico efecto de animar la cara de Aziraphale.

-¡O-Oh, gracias! Gracias, de verdad. Era algo que me tenía muy preocupado.

-La verdad es que ahora que lo dices, yo también estoy preocupado. ¿Y si he hecho lo correcto con todo eso de la manzana? Un demonio puede tener problemas si hace lo correcto.

Aziraphale parecía estar más pendiente de observar en la lejanía como Adán peleaba con un león que de escuchar al demonio.

-Qué gracia si los dos hubiéramos actuado mal, ¿Eh?-Continuó diciendo Crawley al tiempo que le daba un pequeño codazo.-Si yo hubiera hecho lo bueno y tú lo malo.

En ese momento el ángel giró la cabeza para mirarle. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos instantes. Una nerviosa sonrisa asomaba en el rostro de cada uno. De repente el demonio comenzó a reír. El ángel también esbozó una tímida sonrisa, pero de repente se puso muy serio.

-¡No! Eso no sería gracioso. Sería…raro.

Crowley se encogió de hombros. Los ángeles debido a su naturaleza eran incapaces de hacer cosas malas, básicamente porque desconocían el término "maldad". Otra cosa era el punto de vista que tuvieran acerca de lo que consideraban bueno, pero ese era otro tema. Eran todo lo opuesto a los demonios, que por el contrario debían hacer el mal. La verdad es que ni ángeles ni demonios podían distinguir el bien del mal, estaban obligados a actuar según su naturaleza, y eso era algo que a veces les podía llegar a causar confusión si se paraban a pensarlo.

De todos modos la confusión no les duró mucho tiempo porque de repente el cielo se oscureció y se escucharon unos truenos.

-Ah, la primera tormenta de la historia.-Murmuró Aziraphale.

En cuestión de segundos se escuchó otro trueno y comenzó a caer agua del cielo. Crowley intentó mantener la compostura, pero lo cierto es que aquello le puso muy nervioso. Esas gotas le recordaban al agua bendita que tanto daño le había hecho durante la pasada guerra. El ángel observó como las alas negras del otro se encogían sobre si mismas en señal de nerviosismo y se apiadó de él. Sus palabras habían sido amables, aunque un tanto provocativas. Tampoco podía esperarse otra cosa de un demonio. Estaban en lados opuestos, al fin y al cabo. Pero nadie en mucho tiempo le había hablado tan bien como él. De modo que arqueó una de sus espléndidas alas blancas y la colocó de forma horizontal, a modo de refugio. Crawley no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar la ayuda que el ángel le proporcionaba y rápidamente se acercó hacia él.

-No tienes nada que temer, solo es agua de lluvia. Caerá del cielo para regar los campos y refrescar el tiempo.

-¡No tengo miedo!-Protestó el demonio, pero una nueva oleada de lluvia provocó que se acercara más al ángel, hasta agarrarlo de su brazo.

Aziraphale rio suavemente, con una tierna sonrisa iluminando su suave rostro. Curiosamente esta vez su risa ya no resultó nada desagradable para el demonio. Podía decir que _casi_ le agradaba. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que estuviera usando sus propias alas para protegerlo de la lluvia, lo cual era el único acto de amabilidad que había recibido en su vida. Crawley paseó lentamente la mirada por las alas, hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando: Aziraphale tenía un hueco en su ala derecha, un hueco tan pequeño que podría pasar desapercibido si uno no se fijaba muy bien. Allí tenía que estar la pluma que se le había caído. Ese ángel había resultado ser más interesante que ninguno de los que hubiera conocido antes, se había "saltado" las normas. O más bien las había esquivado. Eso le hacía un poco… ¿Rebelde?

Por Satán, esa idea le gustaba. Un ángel no caído que actuaba de forma rebelde.

-Ahora que parece que las cosas van a cambiar ¿Cuál crees que va a ser tu siguiente destino?-Preguntó el ángel, haciendo que el demonio saliera de sus pensamientos dando un respingo.

-No tengo la menor idea. Supongo que iré de vuelta al Infierno y esperaré a ver si me ascienden por el trabajo bien hecho ¿Y tú?

-Mi misión era proteger la puerta este del Jardín. Pero claro, ahora ya no hay nada dentro que tenga que proteger.-Suspiró.-Ciertamente sería muy agradable que me permitieran quedarme en la tierra un poco más. Me gustaría conocer la creación…y también vigilar a Adán y Eva para que no se hagan daño.

-Eso es muy…noble por tu parte. Supongo.

El ángel miró al demonio con una pequeña sonrisa. Dios sabe lo que le tenía que haber costado decir aquellas palabras. Lo cierto es que era algo diferente del resto de ángeles caídos. No parecía tan malo como los demás, parecía incluso bastante menos desagradable y sin tantas ganas de iniciar un conflicto entre ellos. Prueba de ello es que no había dudado en agarrarse de su brazo cuando se había refugiado de la lluvia bajo sus alas.

Pero un momento…¡Eso no estaba bien!

La cara de Aziraphale volvió a tornarse pálida durante unos instantes y se apartó del rebelde. Siempre se les le habían advertido que era mejor no mantener contacto físico con los demonios, porque a saber qué plagas e inmundicias llevaban pegadas a sus cuerpos. Crawley pudo notar el nerviosismo en los ojos del ángel y no volvió a tratar de acercarse.

-Creo que tardaré en acostumbrarme a la lluvia.-Dijo Crawley entonces.-Es un invento un poco raro.

Aziraphale asintió.

Y allí permanecieron los dos, encima de aquel muro contemplando el desierto infinito mientras pensaban en el futuro. Las cosas iban a cambiar, el mundo iba a cambiar.

Sin saberlo, ellos mismos también iban a cambiar.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Como podéis observar, esta vez he incluido varios diálogos que aparecen en la serie. Eran necesarios para la trama, aunque he añadido algunas cosas.

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Unicornio**

¡Hola!

Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Esta vez el capítulo se ambienta en la época donde Aziraphale y Crawley se encontraban en Mesopotamia, justo cuando se estaba construyendo el arca de Noé.

Muchas gracias a /yai_iris por ser mi beta.

Disclaimer: Good Omens es propiedad de Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett. La serie es propiedad de Amazon.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Unicornio**

_Mesopotamia, 3004 A.C_

Habían pasado varios cientos de años desde que Adán y Eva habían sido expulsados del Jardín del Edén. La humanidad había crecido y multiplicado su número como las estrellas del cielo, como la arena de la playa. Al mismo tiempo que su número crecía también lo hacían la violencia y maldad que de forma intrínseca anidaba en sus corazones. Comenzaron a despreciar y destruir el mundo que Dios había creado para ellos. Así que la Creadora, harta de ver cómo los humanos destruían el mundo, decidió darles un buen escarmiento.

Mandaría un diluvio que anegaría la tierra y borraría toda todo lo hecho hasta ahora. De ese modo la historia de la tierra y de la humanidad podría comenzar de nuevo desde cero para evitar que se cometieran los mismos errores. Sin embargo había cosas que la Omnipotente deseaba salvar, como por ejemplo los animales. Ellos no tenían la culpa de la degradación del planeta. Reunirlos en un mismo lugar y mantenerlos a salvo no iba a ser trabajo sencillo, necesitaba a alguien con un gran sentido de la responsabilidad. El elegido para esa tarea fue Noé, el último hombre justo de la tierra. Dios encargo a Noé que construyera un arca de grandes proporciones que mantuviera a su familia y a los animales a salvo durante el tiempo que durase el diluvio.

Aziraphale había sido enviado de nuevo a la tierra para supervisar que todo iba bien. Mejor dicho, seguía en la tierra, no habían enviado ningún sustituto. Tras el incidente con el Árbol Prohibido las altas esferas del Cielo habían decidido que fuera él quien se encargara de los asuntos terrenales y luego mandara informes. El ángel no sabía si aquello se trataba de un castigo o de un premio. Tenía pinta de ser más bien lo primero. A los ángeles en general no les gustaba tener que habitar un cuerpo material, ellos estaban muy cómodos siendo seres etéreos. Pero lo cierto era que Aziraphale no se sentía para nada disgustado con su destino de trabajo. Encontraba mucho más entretenido mezclarse con la humanidad que realizar papeleo burocrático en una aburrida oficina celestial.

Por ese motivo durante los últimos años había permanecido junto a Noé y su familia. Se había encargado de indicarle disimuladamente al patriarca dónde podía encontrar grandes cantidades de madera para construir el arca, las medidas que esta debía tener y cuántos animales podían cargar. Debían llevar un par de cada especie. Todo había transcurrido sin problemas, aunque de vez en cuando sintiera una presencia maligna acechando a los hombres. Era de esperar que el Infierno hubiera enviado a uno de sus demonios para tratar de desbaratar los planes de Noé, mas hasta ese momento nada extraño había sucedido. De todas formas, tal y como había comprobado Aziraphale, los hombres no siempre eran malos debido a la influencia de un demonio. A veces simplemente dejaban salir la maldad natural que albergaban en sus almas desde el día en que se cometió el Pecado Original(1)

Ya faltaba poco para que el Diluvio diese comienzo. Aquel día Aziraphale se dirigió a su puesto de observación en el monte Tauro para seguir supervisando los preparativos. Noé había organizado a sus animales de dos en dos y ahora intentaba meterlos a todos dentro del arca con ayuda de su familia. Había que hacerlo despacio y con cuidado. Mucha gente se había acercado también al monte Tauro a mirar con curiosidad el trabajo del patriarca. La mayoría de ellos no sabían por qué el anciano estaba construyendo una embarcación de proporciones colosales. El ángel no quería mirarlos a los ojos demasiado tiempo o acabaría sintiendo pena por ellos. Todos, a excepción de Noé y sus hijos, iban a morir ahogados. Por mucho que se hubiera prometido a si mismo que no volvería a dudar de los planes divinos en sus adentros se preguntaba una y otra vez si de verdad todo aquello era necesario. Los planes de Dios seguían siendo misteriosos e inefables.

Justo entonces una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

-¡Hola, Aziraphale! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

El ángel giró la cabeza para ver quien le había saludado. No tardó mucho tiempo en identificar el rostro burlón que tenía delante ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Ese cabello rojo y esos ojos amarillos de serpiente solo podían ser de un demonio.

-Crawley.-Saludó él también.

El ángel estaba casi seguro de que esa era la presencia maligna que había estado orbitando alrededor de Noé. Era de esperar que el Infierno le hubiera enviado a él, pues desde que ocurrió lo de la manzana había probado que podía ser muy competente provocando desgracias. Quizás era el responsable de las múltiples peleas que mantenían Sem, Cam y Jafet (2), los hijos de Noé, cuando no se ponían de acuerdo sobre quién debía de llevar el control de la embarcación.

-No nos veíamos desde que diste tu espada flamígera a los mortales.-Dijo alegremente el demonio.- ¿Qué tal te fue?

Era difícil discernir si Crawley había hecho esa pregunta porque genuinamente le interesaba su situación o -y esta era la opción más probable- solo estaba tratando de burlarse de él.

-No ha ido mal.-Respondió al ángel con algo de altanería.- Dios no volvió a mencionar el tema, por lo que pienso que al final debí hacer algo bueno. Pero…

El demonio arqueó una ceja, expectante ante lo que el ángel tenía que decir.

-…A cambio me destinaron a la tierra para supervisar todas y cada una de las acciones de los hombres.

-¡Ja! Lo sabía, sabía que tu eras el ángel que estaba ayudando a la familia de Noé. He tenido que esforzarme a fondo para tentarlos. Por cierto ¿De qué va todo este asunto del arca?

Aziraphale le explicó los planes que la Omnipotente tenía para destruir a la humanidad con un violento aguacero. Toda huella del hombre quedaría borrada de la faz de la tierra y entonces comenzarían de nuevo. Sería como una segunda oportunidad. Dios colocaría entonces en el cielo un arco iris como símbolo de la alianza eterna entre la humanidad y la divinidad.

A Crawley todo aquello le parecía un sinsentido. La Omnipotente tenía demasiado tiempo libre. Se escandalizó especialmente al enterarse de que ni los niños iban a salvarse de la muerte ¡Aquello era más propio de los demonios que de los ángeles!

-Y para eso estoy yo aquí.-Terminó de explicar Aziraphale.-Para asegurarme de que suben al arca toda la familia de Noé y un par de animales de cada especie. Cuando todo esto termine nos aseguraremos de que la tierra sea poblada de nuevo.

-No tengo nada en contra de eso.-Dijo el demonio.-Si no hay humanos no voy a tener a quien tentar.

Por lo menos coincidían en algo. Ambos siguieron observando cómo los hijos de Noé trabajaba afanosamente para tenerlo todo listo cuanto antes. En aquel momento estaban comenzado a introducir en la embarcación de las primeras parejas de animales. Leones, cabras, tigres, elefantes, patos…Hasta había ratones y cucarachas. También se encontraban entre estos animales un par de unicornios, dos ejemplares especialmente bellos con hermosos y esbeltos cuernos.

-Me gustan los unicornios.-Dijo Crawley en ese momento.-La gente no lo sabe, pero sus cuernos contienen en el interior un veneno que es letal cuando entra en contacto con el cuerpo. Una sola gota vertida en el agua de una ciudad podría acabar con toda su población en cuestión de horas. O al menos provocarles un dolor de barriga terrible. Tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en ellos(3).

Aziraphale sonrió nerviosamente. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que por mucho que algunos animales fuera feos o peligrosos tenían el mismo derecho que los demás a salvarse. La pareja de unicornios fue transportada hacia el interior del arca a través de la rampa de acceso. No dejaban de moverse, parecían estar muy inquietos. De repente uno de los unicornios comenzó a encabritarse. Se sacudió varias veces hasta que logró desprenderse de las cuerdas que le aprisionaban y con un grácil movimiento saltó de la rampa, corriendo en dirección a un bosque que se encontraba por allí cerca.

Aquello disgustó al ángel, pero aun más al demonio ¡Su preciado saco de veneno se estaba escapando!

-¡Sem, ese unicornio se os ha escapado! ¡Qué alguien lo pare!-Gritó, señalando con un dedo a la criatura.

Nadie pareció hacer mucho caso a las voces del pelirrojo, al fin y al cabo tenían muchísimos animales más que subir a bordo y el tiempo apremiaba. Hubiera sido muy temerario abandonar todo el trabajo para perseguir a un solo animal descarriado.

Al menos les seguía quedando uno, pero Crawley se sintió muy decepcionado con la humanidad en esos momentos. Mas aún cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia ya habían comenzado a caer.

-Está claro que si quieres un trabajo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.-Murmuró el demonio.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta con toda la intención de abandonar aquel refugio en lo alto del monte y bajar a perseguir al unicornio, pero entonces sintió un tirón en la manga de su túnica que le hizo retroceder.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?-Preguntó Aziraphale, sin soltar la túnica negra.

-¿No es obvio? Voy a buscar al unicornio para que pueda subirse al arca.

-¿¡Qué!? Por el amor de Dios, está a punto de comenzar el Diluvio Universal-Dijo el ángel mientras se mordía nerviosamente los labios.- Se ha ido al bosque, y ese sitio es demasiado grande como para que puedas encontrarlo tu solo. Podrías tardar días y no queda tanto tiempo.

Crawley sopesó esas palabras durante unos instantes, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba ante una situación delicada, y aunque no le gustaba pedir ayuda sentía que no tenía más remedio.

Lo haría discretamente.

-Entonces ayúdame y así terminaré antes.

Bueno, aquello no había para nada discreto, pero no le importaba. No lo estaba pidiendo por favor. Aquellas palabras fueron para Aziraphale como escuchar la peor de las blasfemias. Se llevó una mano al pecho, muy indignado.

-¿Yo? ¿Colaborar con un demonio? ¿Te has vuelto completamente loco? ¡De ninguna manera!

-Oh, vamos. Te han encargado supervisar el cargamento de animales del arca para asegurarte de que suben de dos en dos ¿Qué pasa si falta uno?

El ángel dudó durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Será voluntad de Dios.-Dijo finalmente.

-¡Voluntad de Dios…! Y ahora me dirás que esto también forma parte del Plan Inefable ¿No? Pues yo no se lo que ese plan inefable, solo se que voy a buscar a ese bicho venenoso. Apártate, tengo prisa.

El demonio dio un tirón para librarse del agarre de su túnica y comenzó a bajar la colina. El ángel se sentía confuso al no saber lo que hacer. Por un lado le horrorizaba colaborar con el adversario, porque al fin y al cabo se trataba de un demonio y no estaba seguro de que pudiera confiar en él. Por otro lado la misión que le habían encomendado estaba clara: todos los animales de la tierra debían de embarcarse en el Arca de Noé de dos en dos. Sin excepciones.

Mirándolo bien, podía enfocar la situación de otra manera: No se trataba de colaborar con Crowley, sino de cumplir con su tarea de forma más eficaz. La situación era límite -la tierra iba a inundarse en cuestión de horas- y en ese caso daba igual de quien recibiera ayuda con tal de que el trabajo estuviera bien hecho ¿No? Gabriel solía decir muchas veces que el fin justificaba los medios. Pues ese demonio era uno de sus medios ahora mismo.

Aziraphale se quedó mucho más tranquilo tras esa reflexión y no lo pensó más. Comenzó a correr ladera abajo para alcanzar al demonio.

-¡Eh, espérame! ¡Voy contigo!

-Sabía que al final acabarías entrando en razón. -Siseó el demonio, con una sonrisa de triunfo perverso en los labios.-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿El miedo a un trabajo mal hecho?

-Pues si, pero no pienses ni por un momento que estoy colaborando contigo. Es solo que los dos tenemos el mismo objetivo, nada más.

-Por supuesto ángel, por supuesto.

Ambos dos, ángel y demonio, recorrieron el camino que les llevaba del monte al bosque. Por aquel entonces los bosques que poblaban la tierra eran más frondosos y oscuros, con árboles enormes que crecían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. No les resultaba para nada fácil buscar a la criatura, pues podía estar en cualquier parte. Aziraphale sugirió mirar en los claros, pues a los unicornios les gustaban los sitios con luz. Incluso chasqueó los dedos varias veces para crear puntos de luz que pudieran atraer al animal. Por otra parte Crawley aseguraba que los unicornios preferían la oscuridad, de modo que cada vez que en ángel encendía una de aquellas luces él se apresuraba a apagarla. No lograban ponerse de acuerdo para nada. Miraron en los claros del bosque, en el interior de los árboles secos y en el lecho de un río que pasaba por allí. Ni un milagro consiguió atraer al unicornio, al fin y al cabo se trataba de criaturas muy inteligentes y espiritualmente sensibles. No encontraron nada.

Comenzaba a anochecer y la lluvia se estaba haciendo más intensa por momentos. Aziraphale empezaba a arrepentirse de haber salido corriendo tras el demonio -mejor dicho, tras el unicornio- porque no debía faltar mucho para que el diluvio diese inicio. Aquellas gotas no presagiaban nada bueno, y que el sol se hubiera ocultado tras el horizonte no hacía más que complicar las cosas.

-Deberíamos haber pedido ayuda a un humano.-Se lamentaba Aziraphale.-Se les da bien encontrar cosas perdidas.

-No necesitamos la ayuda de nadie más.-Crawley también empezaba a estar un poco harto de todo aquello, aunque no iba a admitirlo con facilidad. Al fin y al cabo estaban allí porque él se había empeñado.-Seguro que está escondido en algún lugar para refugiarse de esta lluvia. Sería un milagro que dejase de llover.-Dijo el demonio, con la esperanza de que sus palabras obrasen tal efecto.

-La lluvia no parará ni con un milagro.-Explicó el ángel.-El diluvio es voluntad de Dios, es inevitable.

-Pues estamos apañados…-Gruñó el demonio. Miró a su alrededor, ya con pocas esperanzas de encontrar al animal. De repente se fijó en que no muy lejos de allí había una cueva. Tal vez pudieran refugiarse allí y esperar a que saliera el sol de nuevo.-Eh, ángel, vamos a meternos ahí dentro.

Aziraphale se encontró siendo arrastrado hacia el interior de la cueva. No le gustaba que el rebelde se tomase tantas confianzas y lo agarrase de la túnica tan alegremente. Seguía pensando que los demonios podían transmitir plagas con un solo toque de su mano, de modo que en cuanto Crawley lo soltó se apresuró a sacudirse la ropa.

El demonio se dejó caer en el suelo y apoyó la espalda contra la pared de la cueva, cerca de la entrada para tener controlado el exterior.

-Cuando haya un poco más de luz seguiremos buscando. En estas condiciones es una pérdida de tiempo seguir dando vueltas de un lado para otro.

El ángel tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Esperaba que al menos Noé y sus hijos hubieran terminado ya con todos los preparativos. Se sentó frente al demonio y estrujó los bajos de su túnica lo mejor que pudo para intentar secarla.

-Estaría bien tener algo de fuego con el que calentarnos.-Murmuró Aziraphale mientras se frotaba las manos. Los seres celestiales eran inmunes a las inclemencias del tiempo, pero al habitar un cuerpo material eso cambiaba.-Lástima que no me pueda permitir hacer más milagros por hoy.

Crawley se quedó mirando al ángel en silencio durante un rato. Estaba completamente seguro de que aún tenía la capacidad de hacer unos cuantos milagros más, aunque fuera para algo tan insignificante como encender una hoguera. Si no lo hacía era porque debía de sentirse realmente cansado o no quería lidiar con la burocracia de tener que dar parte a sus superiores de un milagro tan frívolo. Contrariamente a lo que se creía, la cantidad de milagros que un ángel y un demonio podían hacer era limitada en el tiempo. Y además cada vez que realizaban uno debían informar a sus superiores y explicar cuál había sido el motivo de su realización. Era un verdadero fastidio, pero así funcionaba la maquinaria celestial e infernal.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se levantó del suelo al tiempo que miraba hacia todos lados. Finalmente pareció encontrar algo que llamó su atención. No muy lejos de allí había una rama de árbol seca tirada en el suelo. El demonio la tomó en sus manos.

Aziraphale lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

Crawley sonrió.

-Observa.-Se quedó quieto durante un momento. Luego comenzó a mover la nariz de forma muy extraña, como si le picara. Las caras que estaba poniendo eran realmente cómicas. Finalmente abrió la boca para decir algo:-¡Achús!-Dijo, estornudando sobre la rama.

De la nariz del demonio salió una llamarada de fuego que inmediatamente prendió fuego a la madera. Crawley volvió a depositarla en el suelo y arrimó a él unas cuantas ramitas secas más. Volvió a dejarse caer en el suelo, limpiándose la nariz con la manga de la túnica.

-De nada.-Dijo al ángel.

El rubio observaba con la boca abierta la improvisada hoguera que el demonio había logrado crear en un segundo.

-¡E-Eso ha sido impresionante!-Exclamó, acercando las manos a la fogata.-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Se llama supervivencia. Los humanos la practican constantemente.

-No, no, eso no. Me refiero a que no sabía que podías escupir fuego.

-Y no puedo, al menos no normalmente. Eso solo ha sido un truco que aprendí hace tiempo. Oh, por Satán, quita esa cara de gratitud, que no es para tanto. Mejor preocúpate de no acercarte tanto a las llamas porque es fuego infernal y podría destruir por completo tu esencia de ángel.

Al oír aquello el rostro de Aziraphale se tornó pálido y rápidamente apartó las manos. Crawley soltó una pequeña risa. Hay que ver lo inocente que era ese celestial.

-C-Como sea, no sabía que los demonios pudierais hacer tantas cosas. Creía que tras…-Aziraphale dudó entre si decir o no cierta palabra.-...tras la Rebelión vuestros poderes habían quedado bastante limitados.

-Ah, te sorprendería de lo que somos capaces. Tenemos un repertorio bastante variado de trucos que son muy útiles para tentar a los humanos o para hacer que los ángeles bobos no se entrometan en nuestro trabajo.-El rubio frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar aquello.- Supongo que son habilidades para asegurar nuestra supervivencia en el Infierno. No es el más cómodo de los lugares. Aunque claro, qué vais a saber vosotros. Estáis la mar de cómodos y felices en vuestro cielo.

Aquellas palabras resultaron muy dolorosas de escuchar para Aziraphale. Quería dejar a un lado el tema de la guerra entre el Cielo y el Infierno. Aún no confiaba del todo en Crawley, y no sabía si hablando de ese asunto el demonio entraría en cólera e intentaría acabar con él. Pero por otro lado sentía curiosidad. Nunca había comprendido los motivos que llevaron a los Rebeldes a desobedecer al Dios Omnipotente y a enfrentarse a los suyos. Eso estuvo muy mal y no tenía justificación alguna, mas no podía dejarse de preguntar por qué sucedió.

-Crawley…

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Inténtalo.

-Tu...¿Te acuerdas de tu vida como ángel?

El demonio entornó los ojos.

-Vaya mierda de pregunta, Aziraphale.

-¡L-Lo siento! Es que, como antes estábamos hablando de eso pues he pensado que tal vez…No importa, déjalo. Siento mucho haberte molestado.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos. Aziraphale se arrepentía enormemente de haber formulado aquella pregunta, quería que el cielo se lo llevase en ese preciso instante. No solamente era algo que no le concernía saber, sino que seguramente había enfurecido al demonio. Crawley, sin embargo, no estaba para nada furioso. Era simplemente que la cuestión le había sorprendido. Normalmente no se le preguntaba a un demonio qué había hecho para caer en desgracia, eso era algo personal. Ellos eran la moraleja de una historia, la moraleja que enseñaba que el Cielo tenía unas normas muy estrictas y que no dudaría en expulsar de su seno a cualquiera que osara desafiarle. Los demonios lo sabían sufrido y no hablaban nunca de ello.

Pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

-No recuerdo casi nada.-Empezó a contar Crawley.- Es como que toda esa época de mi vida está borrosa en mi mente. Hay imágenes difusas en mi cabeza que de vez en cuando van y vienen como si fueran los restos de un naufragio. No podría decir lo que es real y lo que no…Creo recordar que tenía unas alas blancas de las que me sentía bastante orgulloso. Con esas alas podía moverme muy deprisa y llevar mensajes a cualquier sitio del universo.-Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en los labios de Crawley, tan fugaz que el ángel rubio no supo si solo había sido su imaginación.- Tenía el poder de curar, de crear y de proteger. Como casi todos los ángeles, supongo. Se con certeza que ayudé a crear unas constelaciones. Y a veces creo que estuve por ahí en la tierra cuando Adán fue creado…o tal vez no. Es todo que recuerdo. Ni si quiera se cómo me llamaba en aquella época. Solo se que era un ángel muy preguntón.

Aziraphale asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a hablar por miedo de interrumpir al demonio. Se preguntaba qué tipo de ángel habría sido Crowley o si él llegó a conocerlo alguna vez.

-De lo que si me acuerdo bien es de la Rebelión. Oh si, la estúpida Rebelión.-Masculló Crawley.-No se por qué me tuve que meter en eso. Yo solo hacía preguntas, pero nunca obtenía respuestas ¿Acaso era tan malo cuestionarse las cosas? -Protestó el demonio, con una pizca de indignación en la voz.-Pues si, se ve que para el cielo si lo era. Luego apareció Lucifer y bueno, ya sabes como acabó la cosa. En algún momento mis alas ardieron, se volvieron negras y yo caí en picado a una piscina de azufre. Aunque más bien creo que resbalé hacia abajo. Todo me daba igual. Solo seguí la corriente de los que me rodeaban.

Tras esas palabras el fuego de la hoguera chispeó.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Aziraphale, sin saber muy bien qué decir ante todo lo que había escuchado.

Esperaba que Crawley le gruñera o le dijera que se callara, pero en lugar de eso el demonio soltó una carcajada. Una carcajada estridente y desquiciada.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿No sois vosotros los que decís que merecemos ser castigados porque nos saltamos las normas? Ah, bueno, los ángeles sentís compasión de todo. A veces hasta de nosotros ¿Pero sabes qué?.-Los ojos de serpiente de Crawley brillaron con decisión.-Una vez que te acostumbras no está tan mal.

Aquello era verdad. Crowley hubiera deseado no haber caído, pero tampoco podía decirse que se arrepintiera, no podía porque eso sería negar su esencia misma y lo que era ahora. Realmente había sido liberador hablar de eso, aunque fuera con un ángel.

-Ahora viene el momento en el que tu me cuentas el motivo de…-Crawley volvió a mirar a su acompañante, pero se dio cuenta de algo. Abrió mucho los ojos.-Ángel…¿Estás llorando?

Efectivamente, por las mejillas rosadas de Aziraphale resbalaban gruesas lágrimas. Tenía los ojos brillantes y el labio le temblaba. Aquella escena podía haber sido cómica de no ser porque se trataba de un ángel. Ver a un ángel llorar podía llegar a ser mucho más perturbador que escuchar a un demonio reír. Porque las lágrimas de un ángel eran muy raras de ver, ya que provenían del fondo de su alma y eran la esencia misma de la compasión. No las desperdiciaban con cualquiera.

-L-Lo siento tanto…

-No es culpa tuya, maldita sea, deja ya de llorar.-Crawley se sentía agobiado. No podía soportar aquella muestra de absoluta compasión, sentía que era algo tan puro y bondadoso que le atravesaba el alma y le quemaba por dentro. Era muy desagradable.-¡Joder, para ya! ¡Me largaré de aquí si no dejas de quemarme con tu asquerosa compasión!

De un demonio no se podían esperar ni amabilidad ni comprensión, de modo que Aziraphale hizo su mejor esfuerzo para serenarse. No se consideraba de lágrima fácil ni sabía qué era exactamente lo que le había hecho llorar, porque él era un firme defensor de que lo que habían hecho los rebeldes estaba mal. Tal vez lo que le había emocionado de verdad era la forma en la que Crawley había contado las cosas. Defendía con orgullo lo que era, aunque se tratara de la más pura maldad. Desde ese momento Aziraphale decidió que no sentiría compasión por el destino de los demonios.

Por supuesto no le dijo nada de eso al rebelde, no quería hacer enojar más a ese demonio tan irritable.

-¿Ya has terminado de llorar? Menos mal. Durante un instante he tenido la _tentación_ de acabar contigo.-Dijo, aunque por su tono podía notarse claramente que no hablaba en serio.

-Suerte que no lo has hecho.-Dijo Aziraphale mientras se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas de su mejilla con un pañuelo blanco que llevaba escondido en la túnica.-Porque aún tenemos que encontrar al unicornio.

-Es verdad. Más vale que no tardemos mucho más en dar con él.

El ángel aún se sentía algo conmovido por lo que había escuchado, y lo único que su corazón le pedía era encontrar al dichoso unicornio para que ese demonio pudiera ser un poco más feliz. De momento los dos permanecieron en esa cueva charlando tranquilamente acerca de cosas triviales. Poco a poco se iba haciendo la luz en el exterior, y justo cuando los primeros rayos del alba incidían sobre la tierra y había amainado un poco la lluvia, un relincho llamó la atención de los dos seres.

Crawley fue el primero en escucharlo. Se puso en pie y miró fuera de la cueva. Ya era de día ¿De verdad había pasado toda la noche hablando con un ángel?

-¡Levántate Aziraphale, el unicornio está cerca!

Rápidamente los dos salieron de la cueva. Los relinchos se habían escuchado en la dirección del río. Cuando llegaron junto a la corriente de agua miraron en todas las direcciones.

-¡Ahí está!-Dijo el ángel señalándolo con un dedo.

El unicornio se encontraba bebiendo agua tranquilamente en la otra orilla del río. Al percatarse de que lo estaban observando subió la cabeza y miró a los dos sujetos. Enseguida hizo amago de echar a correr.

-Ah no, tu de ahí no te mueves.-Dijo Crawley.

El demonio chasqueó los dedos y de la tierra surgieron unas raíces que inmovilizaron las patas del unicornio. El animal perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, revolviéndose violentamente para intentar liberarse.

Ambos se acercaron a la criatura para comprobar que no tenía ningún daño. Crawley se sentía muy satisfecho, finalmente haber pasado la noche soportando la lluvia y vagando como dos almas en pena por el bosque había tenido su recompensa. Se inclinó sobre el animal y tocó el cuerno de su frente, sintiendo burbujear el veneno que había dentro. Sonrió. No podía dejar de imaginarse las cosas malas que iban a salir de allí. El unicornio, con esa apariencia inofensiva, iba a ser perfecto para causar sin fin de problemas. Sin embargo, cuando clavó su mirada en los ojos de la criatura, algo dentro de él se revolvió. Esos ojos estaban llenos de desesperación y suplicaban que lo dejaran libre. No deseaba montar en el arca de Noé para sobrevivir al diluvio y encontrarse con un mundo nuevo, a él le gustaba el mundo en el que había nacido. Era lógico que tuviera miedo a lo desconocido. Crawley no entendía muy bien las razones del animal. Si él estuviera en su lugar no dudaría en abandonar un mundo que se estaba desmoronando e ir a cualquier otro lugar.

Pero curiosamente decidió respetar la voluntad del unicornio.

-Aziraphale.-Dijo de repente Crawley.-Debemos dejar que se vaya.

-¿¡Qué!?-El ángel miró al demonio con cara de total incredulidad.-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Hemos tardado mucho en encontrarlo ¿Y ahora quieres liberarlo? ¿Por qué?

-Míralo bien.-Dijo secamente el demonio.-Es obvio que no desea que lo llevemos de vuelta.

Aziraphale miró con algo de fastidio al unicornio, sin entender muy bien lo que el demonio le estaba diciendo. Decidió arrodillarse junto al animal y posó una mano sobre su cabeza, con la intención de percibir su aura. Todos los seres tenían una y a través de ella se podían percibir sus sentimientos.

Lo que sintió lo dejó bastante confundido.

El unicornio no tenía miedo de ellos. Tenía miedo de abandonar aquel lugar. No quería abandonar la tierra donde había nacido y encontrarse más tarde con un mundo que no reconocía. Prefería que todo acabara allí.

El ángel apartó la mano y miró al demonio.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Fácil.-El demonio chasqueó la lengua.-Las emociones negativas son algo que puedo detectar con mucha facilidad. Pero en este caso no había miedo, solo…Ugh…Ganas de no ser molestado.

Estaba claro que Crawley tenía una mejor capacidad que él para entender a los seres terrenales. Tal vez se debía a que él, un caído, estaba más cerca de la tierra que los ángeles celestiales.

O tal vez se debía a que Aziraphale debía de prestar más atención a lo que sentían los otros antes que a las normas. Tal y como había hecho con Adán y Eva.

Un nuevo chasqueo de dedos sirvió para que las raíces que aprisionaban al unicornio cayeran al suelo y lo dejaran libre. El animal se incorporó y sacudió su melena. Se pudo enfrente de las dos criaturas y tras relinchar alegremente hizo una inclinación de cabeza. Aziraphale correspondió al gesto, mientras que Crawley se quedó quieto con un rictus en los labios. Aunque comprendía las razones que impulsaban al unicornio a permanecer en la tierra, no podía evitar pensar que se estaba desperdiciando a una criatura muy valiosa. Finalmente el unicornio se fue, trotando alegremente.

El ángel se quedó moviendo la mano en señal de despedida durante un rato más, hasta que vio a la criatura desaparecer por completo entre la maleza del bosque. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara, que correspondía a la satisfacción de haber hecho lo correcto. Miró al demonio que tenía a su lado. Aunque había sido él quien le había advertido de los sentimientos del unicornio, ahora parecía disgustado. Casi triste. Aziraphale no sabía si los demonios podían sentir auténtica tristeza, pero por lo que le había contado Crawley podía deducir que sí. Tenía que animarlo, aunque no sabía si serviría de algo o acabaría siendo insultado.

Muy lentamente, y enfrentándose a su propio temor, Aziraphale apoyó con suavidad una mano sobre el hombro del demonio. Esperaba que algo malo le ocurriese de inmediato, que una plaga de bichos comenzara a brotarle del cuerpo o que un halo de oscuridad le rodease. No ocurrió nada de eso. Tal vez los arcángeles solo exageraban cuando les habían contado tales cosas y en realidad es que nunca se habían tomado la molestia de tocar a un demonio para comprobarlo.

Crawley se dio cuenta del gesto de apoyo del ángel y le miró de forma curiosa.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Intento animarte, querido.-Dijo tímidamente Aziraphale. Era la primera vez que le llamaba así.

-Estoy bien.-Dijo el demonio, un poco sorprendido aún por las palabras del ángel. Animar a un demonio no es algo que un ángel respetable haría.

-¿Seguro?.-Insistió el rubio.

-Te estoy diciendo que sí. Solo estoy un poco decepcionado de que esos animales se vayan a extinguir. Tenía grandes planes para el veneno de sus cuernos. Iba a hacer que ciudades enteras pasaran por verdaderas crisis…

Aziraphale casi se arrepentía de haberle animado. La expresión de horror de su cara resultó muy divertida para Crawley, que soltó una carcajada. Si, sin duda aquel ángel no era como los demás. Estaba muy tentado a darle la pluma que se le había caído en el jardín del Edén como signo de que le estaba agradecido por haberle acompañado. Pero en el último momento decidió que mejor no lo haría ¡Era un demonio, al fin y al cabo! Ellos no eran agradecidos.

Sin embargo, Aziraphale le caía bien. O al menos le resultaba más tolerable que la gran mayoría de demonios que habitaban en el Infierno. Mas no podía ser amigo de un ángel ¿O quizás si?

Estaba muy _tentado_ de averiguarlo.

Tras abandonar al unicornio ambos dos se apresuraron a volver de regreso junto al arca de Noé. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver el diluvio comenzar. Decidieron quedarse esperando en la cima de una montaña durante los cuarenta días y cuarenta noches que duró aquel diluvio. Era desagradable aguantar tanta lluvia, pero no había otro lugar en el mundo al que pudieran ir. Además, tener compañía durante esos momentos fue muy reconfortante para los dos. Vigilaron que el arca no sufriera ningún daño en el vaivén de las olas, y cuando esta se posó al fin sobre la cima del Monte Ararat contemplaron cómo por primera vez salía el arco iris en el cielo. Aziraphale encontró encantador aquel espectáculo, mientras que Crawley pensó que aquel derroche de colores era algo totalmente innecesario.

A partir de ese momento comenzaron a coincidir en sus misiones con más frecuencia. Ambos eran enviados a los mismos sitios para impartir maldiciones y bendiciones, y se afanaban por hacer su trabajo lo mejor que podían. En algunos momentos, cuando coincidían en el mismo sitio, se sentían frustrados al ver que sus respectivas tareas eran anuladas por la influencia del otro. Cuando pasaban un tiempo sin verse acababan por extrañar la presencia del otro.

Se habían hecho amigos, y ese sentimiento de dependencia no iba a hacer más que crecer a lo largo del tiempo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero no haberme salido mucho del canon de los personajes. En ningún momento de la serie o del libro Aziraphale sale llorando, pero me gusta pensar que a veces puede hacerlo. En cuanto al pasado de Crowley como ángel, me gusta pensar que era uno importante. Podéis dejarme vuestros comentarios e impresiones en un review si queréis ¡Agradecería mucho saber vuestra opinión!

Notas del autor:

1.-Pecado Original: Así se llama al momento en que Adán y Eva desobedecen a Dios en el Paraíso y comen del fruto prohibido.

2.-Sem, Cam y Jafet: Son los tres hijos de Noé. Se dice que son los ancestros de todos los pueblos sobre la tierra. No se llevaban muy bien entre ellos.

3.-Unicornios venenosos: La mayoría de culturas presentan a los unicornios como animales bondadosos cuyos cuernos poseían propiedades milagrosas. Pero también he leído acerca de que unicornios cuyos cuernos eran venenosos. Para el fic he utilizado esta última idea, ya que quería que Crawley tuviera una buena motivación para querer salvar al unicornio ¿Y qué mejor motivación que se trate de un ser que puede serle útil?

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Alea iacta est**

¡Hola!

Aquí traigo una actualización. Este capítulo es un poco distinto, lo he concebido más como un capítulo de aventuras que como un capítulo "sentimental", ya que personalmente quería hacer una trama basada en Roma.

Espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias a /yai_iris por ser mi beta.

Disclaimer: Good Omens es propiedad de Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett. La serie es propiedad de Amazon.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Alea iacta est**

_Roma, año 64 d.c_

El tiempo no dejaba de correr hacia delante. Desde que el Diluvio Universal borró toda huella de civilización, la historia humana había comenzado de nuevo con mucha más fuerza que antes. El nacimiento y la posterior muerte de Jesús trastocaron la historia de los mortales como ningún acontecimiento lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Su mensaje de "amaos unos a otros" que tanto sentido tenía para las criaturas celestiales parecía ser molesto para la gran mayoría de los hombres. Aun así, ese mensaje se había expandido por todo el mundo y había llegado hasta la mismísima Roma, la ciudad más importante de la tierra en esos momentos.

Precisamente en aquellos instantes Crowley-antes llamado Crawley, pero se cambió el nombre sonaba a arrastrado- se encontraba sentado en medio de la taberna de Petronio, uno de los mejores sitios de comida de toda la ciudad de Roma. Había quedado con Aziraphale y lo estaba esperando.

La primera vez que se habían encontrado en esa ciudad el ángel le había propuesto invitarle a comer ostras. Crowley había tenido que hacer grandes esfuerzos para reprimir la risa, y simplemente había mirado de forma divertida al ángel hasta que este se había dado cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras.

Al fin y al cabo en la cultura romana las ostras tenían un significado muy peculiar.

El paganismo había asimilado las ostras a la diosa Afrodita, la diosa del amor, la belleza...y también de la sexualidad. Invitar a comer ostras a alguien era lo mismo que decirle disimuladamente que querías mantener relaciones con él. Para cuando Aziraphale se había dado cuenta del doble significado ya era muy tarde. La cara del ángel había sido todo un poema. Sus mejillas se habían puesto completamente rojas y por un momento Crowley temió que fuera a desmayarse allí mismo. Él mismo hubiera soltado una sonora carcajada de no saber que eso solo haría sentir peor al ángel.

De modo que hoy nada de ostras.

Ángel y demonio llevaban ya unas cuantas décadas viviendo en la ciudad romana, al fin y al cabo era una ciudad con mucho ajetreo y había cantidad de hombres a los que poder tentar y bendecir. También era el lugar desde el cual se tomaban las decisiones que afectaban a todo el imperio. El emperador que en esos momentos ocupaba el trono se llamaba Nerón. Nerón había intentado ganarse el apoyo del pueblo repartiendo comida a los más necesitados y organizando varios espectáculos circenses con gladiadores, para dar la sensación de que su reinado iba a ser una época de paz. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. El emperador era en realidad un tirano que quería gobernar en solitario y sin ayuda del senado.

Además, también estaba el problema de los cristianos, que era lo que verdaderamente mantenía ocupado a Aziraphale. En menos de 30 años los seguidores de Jesús se habían expandido desde la zona de Galilea a Roma, constituyendo su propia comunidad dentro de la ciudad. Eran tratados como unos parias porque no reconocían la autoridad del emperador y no participaban de la religión pagana del pueblo llano, lo que frecuentemente ocasionaba disputas entre estos y las autoridades romanas, pues el emperador era una figura sagrada que debía venerarse como si se tratara de un dios. Los cristianos estaban en el punto de mira de la sociedad y cualquier pequeño error que cometieran podría bastar como pretexto para liquidarlos a todos.

Crowley tuvo que interrumpir esos pensamientos tan poco alentadores cuando sintió un aroma muy peculiar en el ambiente. Era dulce y tranquilizante, como el olor de los prados al amanecer. Indudablemente era de Aziraphale. El ángel llegaba puntual como siempre a la taberna. Saludó al dueño de la misma con unas amables palabras y luego buscó con la mirada al demonio pelirrojo. Crowley le hizo una señal levantando la mano con la que sostenía un vaso de vino. Aziraphale se acercó hasta él con una sonrisa, de verdad se alegraba mucho de verle. Siempre era bueno saber que no eras la única criatura sobrenatural que se paseaba por el mundo como si nada.

-¡Crowley! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal has estado todo este tiempo? Me sorprendió mucho recibir tu carta, creí que estabas con las tropas conquistando nuevos territorios en el este del continente.

-Si, lo estaba, pero ya me he cansado de ir recorriendo Europa de un lado a otro. Hacer la guerra es mucho menos divertida que planearla. -Dijo el demonio con una pícara sonrisa.- Prefiero quedarme junto al emperador y susurrarle al oído.

-¡Vaya!-Aziraphale lanzó un silbido de admiración.-Así que ¿Ahora eres uno de los consejeros de Nerón?

-Pues si, no fue difícil colarme dentro de su círculo personal. Solo necesitaba aparentar ser alguien con mucho dinero y pocas ganas de llevarle la contraria. Aparte de ser amigo personal de su madre, claro. Una pena que la mandara ejecutar, me caía bien Agripina.

-Ahora entiendo por qué el emperador ha tomado últimamente decisiones tan moralmente dudosas.-Dijo el ángel, con un tono de voz que pretendía ser reproche pero que finalmente se quedó en un simple comentario acompañado de una expresión de puchero.

El demonio soltó una pequeña carcajada. Era adorable ver cómo el ángel intentaba regañarle, aunque sin mucho éxito.

-Conocí a Nerón poco tiempo después de que subiera al trono. Pensé que estando cerca del emperador mi trabajo de tentarle sería mucho más sencillo. -Explicó el demonio.- Pero no he necesitado hacer ningún esfuerzo con él. Es un hombre con unas ideas…digamos…muy originales.

El ángel negó con la cabeza mientras le miraba de forma horrorizada.

-Creo que tenemos distintos puntos de vista sobre eso.

Nerón no tenía fama de ser precisamente un buen emperador. No estaba tan loco como Calígula, eso sí, e intentaba ganarse el favor de las clases populares mediante juegos circenses y reparto de comida, pero había ordenado el asesinato de su madre y del amante de la misma solo porque le molestaba su presencia. Alguien que llevaba a cabo tales acciones no podía estar muy cuerdo.

-Por cierto.-El demonio tomó con suavidad el brazo del ángel. Aziraphale se dejó hacer, con el paso del tiempo había perdido todo temor a que el demonio le tocase. Gabriel y los demás le habían infundido un temor injustificado a mantener contacto con los caídos.- Hoy la cuenta corre de mi cargo, puedes pedir todo lo que quieras. He escuchado que Petronio está haciendo platos nuevos con los productos que han traído de Anatolia. Y así mientras comes voy a contarte algo interesante.

Esa última frase preocupaba un poco a Aziraphale, ya que cuando el demonio tenía que contarle "algo interesante" normalmente se trataba de bromas de mal gusto o de la próxima desgracia que pensaba desatar contra alguna desgraciada alma descarriada. No es que Crowley causara demasiados problemas, de echo parecía que se tomaba con demasiada ligereza los trabajos que le encomendaban, pero no dejaba de ser un demonio y sus noticias en la mayoría de las ocasiones eran poco agradables de escuchar.

A pesar de ello decidió aceptar la invitación, pues Aziraphale era incapaz de negarse a un gesto de amabilidad y menos a uno que venía de manos de un demonio. Atesoraba los pequeños detalles que tenía Crowley con él, eran como una chispa de bien que él quería mantener y aumentar.

-¡Ah! No sabía que tenían platos nuevos, este Petronio siempre anda innovando en la cocina. Pediré lo mejor que tenga, estoy hambriento.

Por supuesto, los ángeles nunca sentían hambre. Era sabido por todos que ni los ángeles ni los demonios necesitaba alimentos para sobrevivir. Los demonios se alimentaban de maldad. La gracia de Dios era lo único capaz de saciar a las almas celestiales y preferían mantener inmaculado el "templo" de sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, Aziraphale había desarrollado un nuevo pasatiempo en la tierra: La comida. O como le gustaba llamarlo a él, el "turismo gastronómico". Cada vez que visitaba un sitio nuevo probaba la comida típica de aquella región. Consideraba aquello como una forma de conocer la vida y cultura del lugar, aparte de la oportunidad de poder entablar conversación con gente nueva. Había probado el jabalí asado de los bosques de centro Europa, los dátiles de Egipto y distintos platos de arroz orientales. Su sitio favorito de Roma era la taberna de Petronio, porque ese había sido el primer lugar al que había ido a comer cuando llegó a la ciudad. Aunque tampoco le hacía ascos a las distintas tabernas que había en el puerto y en el foro.

Crowley se había aprovechado de esa situación y tras haber observado durante mucho tiempo al celestial había concluido que la forma más rápida de llegar al corazón del ángel era a través de la comida. Era un poco raro, pero Aziraphale ya había dado sobradas muestras de ser único entre los suyos. Por eso cada vez que tenía algo importante que contarle lo invitaba a comer.

Mientras esperaban la comida charlaron acerca de las últimas noticias del imperio: que si la región de Britania se había rebelado, que si la zona de Partia volvía a estar en paz, que si los rumores afirmaban que una tribus germanas tenían intención de moverse junto a la frontera de Roma…Asuntos del imperio que realmente no les interesaban demasiado. Al fin y al cabo el mundo era mucho más que Roma. Poco rato después el propio Petronio se acercó a la mesa con un plato que contenía un trozo de carne asada. Aziraphale pudo por fin degustar una ración de cordero al horno, mientras que Crowley simplemente se conformó con volver a llenar su vaso de vino.

-¡Está delicioso!-Exclamó el ángel llevándose una mano a la mejilla.-¡Crowley, deberías probarlo!

-La comida no es algo que llame mucho mi atención. Prefiero una buena bebida.-Dijo, agitando el vaso con el líquido rojo. El demonio no era muy amigo de la comida, pero había desarrollado una gran afición por las bebidas alcohólicas.

Cuando ya casi había terminado con el trozo de carne, Crowley, que estaba sentando enfrente suyo, se levantó y se colocó a su lado mientras miraba hacia ambos lados.

-¿Qué intentas encontrar?- preguntó el ángel.

-Compruebo que no hay espías del emperador ni de la facción de los nobles en esta taberna. Sería un fastidio si escuchasen lo que te voy a contar.

En el fondo de su ser Aziraphale deseaba que cuando se reuniera con el demonio para comer no fuera para hablar sobre sus respectivos trabajos o para comunicarle una mala noticia, sino simplemente para charlar como dos buenos conocidos. Como dos buenos amigos.

Si es era posible considerar que existía una amistad entre ellos, claro.

El ángel tragó lentamente el último trozo de carne de su plato y se limpió la boca con parsimonia.

-Claro, para eso me has citado aquí ¿No? ¿De qué se trata?

Crowley volvió a mirar a ambos lados para asegurarse de nuevo de que no había ningún espía -humano, infernal o celestial- que pudiera estar escuchándole. Después se inclinó junto al oído del ángel, que se acercó más a él para captar con todo detalle sus palabras.

-Los nobles están pensando en prenderle fuego al templo de Júpiter.

-¿¡Qué!?-Aziraphale pegó tal grito que varias personas que estaban en la taberna se volvieron para mirarle.

-¡Shhh, baja la voz!-Le regañó Crowley, muy molesto por la reacción del ángel.

El templo de Júpiter era uno de los edificios más importantes de la ciudad. Era el símbolo de su poderío militar y un símbolo del emperador, que se asociaba con este dios.

-¿Por qué iban a hacer algo así?-Volvió a preguntar Aziraphale, esta vez bajando la voz.-Pegar fuego a un templo no está nada bien, ni aunque se trate de otro dios…¿Has sido tu quien les ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza?

-¡Por favor! ¡Por supuesto que no!-Crowley parecía indignado.-Una cosa que es que haya crispado los ánimos entre los nobles y otra muy distinta que les haya alentado a prenderle fuego a la ciudad. Me gusta Roma, es lo mejor que han hecho los humanos desde que aprendieron a extraer el mosto de las uvas para hacer el vino. Pero ahora los nobles quieren apartar a Nerón de su cargo y para ello planean acusarle de provocar el incendio. Es la excusa perfecta para que el pueblo se rebele contra él. Aunque no se si lo han pensado bien, la verdad, el emperador es demasiado inteligente y tratará de echarle la culpa a alguien más ¿Lo captas?

Aziraphale pensó detenidamente en aquello. El corazón humano poseía luces y sombras a partes iguales. Los humanos actuaban de forma maligna o benévola sin que ellos estuvieran de por medio. Pero esta vez se trataba de algo muy grave. Roma era la ciudad más poblada del mundo y podían morir muchísimas personas si ese incendio se llevaba a cabo. Además, eso complicaría mucho sus planes de que la comunidad de cristianos se hiciera más grande.

-Si el incendio se lleva a cabo y los nobles acusan al emperador, este buscará un chivo expiatorio al que culpar.-Razonó el ángel.-Y mucho me temo que tal y como están las cosas ese chivo expiatorio serán los cristianos de esta ciudad.

-¡Exacto! Empiezas a entender de qué va el asunto.-El demonio tomó su vaso de vino y dio un gran sorbo hasta casi apurarlo del todo. Cuando se lo hubo terminado volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa y miró al demonio por encima de los anteojos, para que pudiera ver la seriedad con la que brillaban sus ojos de serpiente.-Mi deber consistía en mantener al "loco" de Nerón en el poder y la tuya en proteger a los cristianos. Estamos ante una situación que no beneficia a ninguno de los dos. Por eso creo que esta vez debemos trabajar juntos para evitar que se produzca ese incendio.

El ángel resopló, indignado. Ahora comprendía por qué el demonio parecía tan impaciente por hablar con él. Si lo hubiera sabido antes esa conversación no se estaría produciendo.

-¡No puedo creerme lo que estás diciendo! Una cosa es que podamos ser amigos, pero en última instancia somos un ángel y un demonio, está _prohibido_ que nos involucremos con la competencia.

-Bajo mi punto de vista ahora mismo no somos la competencia de nadie -Replicó el demonio.-, sino que nuestra competencia son todos esos nobles que van a frustrarnos el trabajo que nos han encargado. Además, ni que fuera la primera vez que intentamos resolver un problema colaborando juntos ¿O ya se te ha olvidado lo que ocurrió con el unicornio?

-No se puede llamar "colaborar" a lo que hicimos en Mesopotamia. Solo fuimos juntos a buscar al unicornio porque los dos teníamos el mismo objetivo. -Puntualizó Aziraphale para evitar admitir que sí habían formado equipo y que su conciencia siguiera tranquila. Nunca olvidaría la conversación que mantuvieron en la cueva mientras esperaban a que amaneciera. Crowley le había contado la historia acerca de cómo se convirtió en un ángel caído y él había terminado derramando lágrimas por primera vez en toda su existencia. Desde ese momento había comenzado a desarrollar cierto afecto por el demonio y ya no lo veía como un ser desalmado.

Pero ese afecto se iba a desmoronar bien pronto si Crowley seguía insistiendo en su descabellada idea.

-¿Y ahora no está ocurriendo lo mismo?-Trató de convencerlo Crowley.- Ángel, a mí me gusta tan poco como a ti la idea de que Roma se prenda fuego, ya te lo he dicho. Tenemos unas órdenes que cumplir y no podemos hacerlo solos ¿Qué hay de malo en lo que te estoy proponiendo?

-Parece mentira que me estés haciendo esa pregunta ¿Te parece suficientemente malo recibir una reprimenda de parte de nuestros superiores?

-¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? Nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Sería mucho peor que les enviásemos un informe donde tuviéramos qué explicar por qué no está hecho el trabajo.

Los razonamientos que el demonio le daba estaban siendo bien argumentados, pero Aziraphale seguía negándose a romper las reglas. Ya había dudado de su cometido en el jardín del Edén y lo único que había ganado había sido la pérdida de una de sus plumas -hacía unas cuantas décadas que se había dado cuenta de que a su ala derecha le faltaba una pluma- y que le enviaran de forma indefinida a la tierra. De esto último no podía quejarse, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de recibir otro castigo divino, ni menos aún de que lo expulsaran del cielo. Le gustaba ser un ángel.

De modo que decidió zanjar aquella cuestión lo más rápidamente posible y con toda la delicadeza de la que disponía.

-Por favor, te ruego que no vuelvas a insistirme en este asunto. No puedo, Crowley, no podemos hacerlo. Trataré de buscar una solución hablando con el senado, les insistiré en el tema de los cristianos. Tú puedes tratar de hablar con los nobles para que entren en razón. Así es como nos enseñaron que debemos hacer las cosas.

Aziraphale se limpió la boca con un pedazo de tela -era demasiado educado como para hacerlo con la túnica como la mayoría de gente- y se levantó para salir de allí. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta, pero de repente se paró y volvió a girarse hacia el demonio.

-Crowley…

-¿Si?-Preguntó el demonio, aún esperanzado.

-Gracias por la comida.- Y dicho esto se fue.

Crowley se quedó sentado junto a la mesa durante un rato más, observando cómo el ángel se alejaba de allí. Una vez que lo hubo perdido de vista, chasqueó la lengua y dio un pequeño golpe sobre el tablón de madera. Nada le fastidiaba más que tener que discutir con el ángel, al que había llegado a apreciar con el paso del tiempo. No entendía por qué se negaba de forma tan tajante a colaborar con él ¿Acaso no le había demostrado a lo largo de los siglos que no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerle daño? Parecía que aquello no era suficiente.

Y aún así, cuanto más se negaba el ángel, con más fuerza le insistía Crowley. Sabía que aquello se debía a su naturaleza demoniaca y a que odiaba recibir un "no" por respuesta, mas comenzaba a sosprechar que había algo más dentro de todo aquello. Que Aziraphale se negara a colaborar con él y por ende rechazara su compañía era algo que lo molestaba. Tal vez porque era el único ser en la tierra que era mínimamente parecido a él.

Pero en fin, si no quería saber nada de un acuerdo él se lo perdía. No iba a rogarle, los demonios no rogaban ni pedían las cosas por favor, solo exigían y tomaban las cosas aunque fuera incluso por la fuerza. Que se las apañara como pudiera para proteger a sus cristianos, él tenía que reunirse con Nerón para intentar convencerle de que no saliera de Roma aquella tarde. Y sabiendo lo testarudo que era el emperador no iba a ser una tarea fácil ni rápida.

* * *

Aquella tarde también había sesión de control en el senado. Aziraphale se había camuflado como uno de los senadores para poder tener acceso a información privilegiada. Prefería hacerlo de esa manera, como si fuera una espía, para no tener que controlar mentalmente a nadie y obligarle a revelar información por la fuerza. Eso era cosa de demonios. Lo que se debatía aquella tarde era si los cristianos debían ser tratados como enemigos de Roma o no. Algunos senadores estaban a favor porque pensaban que con su negativa a adorar al emperador estaban cuestionando uno de los pilares del imperio romano. Otros estaban en contra porque los consideraban inofensivos, un pequeño grupo de chalados que pronto se acabarían disolviendo. Aziraphale sabía que eso no sería así, estaban llamados a ser la mayor comunidad del mundo durante siglos. Tras un arduo debate no fueron capaces de ponerse de acuerdo sobre sus posturas y dejaron esa cuestión sin resolver. Eso eran malas noticias para el ángel. Si se desataba el incendio los suyos iban a quedar muy comprometidos.

En la otra punta de la ciudad, Crowley se hallaba en el palacio personal de Nerón. El emperador le caía realmente bien, debía reconocer que tenía su chispa -aunque no tanto como Calígula-, pero en esos momentos deseaba que fuera un poco menos cabezón y sí un poco más cooperativo.

-Señor, tal vez deberíais posponer vuestro viaje a la ciudad de Antium hasta que pase un tiempo. Los nobles están muy alterados.-Trataba de sugerirle Crowley.

Nerón ni le miró. El emperador, vestido de púrpura y con una corona de hojas de laurel doradas sobre la cabeza, tocaba la lira mientras contemplaba la ciudad desde la ventana.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, mi querido amigo-Respondió Nerón mientras tañía los acordes de algún poema épico.- La vida es corta y debemos aprovecharla al máximo. Los carruajes y las provisiones ya están preparados. Dejemos que esos nobles hablen lo que quieran, mi viaje no se va a retrasar.

Crowley estuvo muy tentado de chasquear los dedos y ejercer sobre él una suerte de control mental, pero sabía que hacer eso estaba prohibido. Los demonios podían susurrar al oído de los hombres para que cometieran pecados, podían sugerirles barbaridades, pero en última instancia no podían obligarlos a nada. Y aunque la situación era de urgencia, Nerón no iba a ser una excepción.

De modo que siguió intentando hacerle cambiar de idea.

-Emperador...-Susurró el demonio con la más dulce de las voces.- ¿Qué tiene Antium que pueda envidiarle a esta ciudad? Nada en absoluto. Además ¿No es más prudente "despejar" primero vuestro camino de rivales para así estar seguro de que no vais a encontraros una rebelión a vuestra vuelta?

-Te preocupas demasiado.-Nerón volvió el rostro para hablar con Crowley. El emperador tenía los cabellos rizados y una abultada papada. No era lo que el demonio consideraría como "atractivo", pero quien era él para juzgar la belleza ajena.- Todo va a estar bien. Es voluntad de los dioses que yo gobierne Roma, ellos me protegerán.

El pelirrojo casi soltó una carcajada ante aquellas palabras.

-Aun así no se debe confiar tanto en las fuerzas de arriba. Nunca ayudan lo suficiente.

-¡Tonterías! No hay que ser tan pesimista. Anda, ve y ayuda con los preparativos del viaje. Y déjame solo, creo que estoy a punto de componer una nueva canción.

Que no se dijera que no lo había intentado. Los humanos como Nerón estaban condenados al fracaso, de eso no había duda. Y no podía decir que fuera a sentir pena por lo que le iba a pasar.

Crowley salió de la estancia maldiciendo por lo bajo. Se quitó las gafas y llevó una mano a su frente. Sus planes no estaban saliendo para nada bien. Una mujer que pasaba por allí cerca pegó un grito al ver los ojos reptilianos del demonio. Crowley se aseguró de dejarle sin voz para que no pudiera contarle a los demás lo que había visto, tal era su grado de enfado.

El emperador le había ordenado que viajase con él ¿Pero desde cuando cumplía Crowley con diligencia las órdenes de sus superiores? Hacía siglos que se había relajado en sus obligaciones.

* * *

Tras el desastre en el senado Aziraphale había decidido cambiar de táctica para evitar que los cristianos fueran señalados como causantes del incendio: los alertaría de que debían de salir de la ciudad y así se salvarían de la acusación.

Solo tenía que ir a las catacumbas y hablar con el Papa Lino, el actual líder de los cristianos. Debía persuadirle de abandonar Roma. Solo persuadir, ya que en ningún caso podía violar el libre albedrío de los humanos.

Aziraphale caminó por toda la ciudad hasta llegar al cementerio. Allí buscó entre las tumbas una que tuviera algún símbolo extraño. Al fin encontró la que estaba buscando: una tumba con al dibujo de unos panes y unos peces. Esos eran algunos de los símbolos de Jesús. El ángel levantó la losa de la tumba sin mucha dificultad y no halló un nicho, sino unas escaleras que descendían hacia el interior de la tierra. Una entrada a las catacumbas. Poco a poco bajó los escalones y se encontró en un túnel con distintas salidas. A lo lejos escuchó unas voces y decidió seguirlas, pues lo que se oía eran rezos al señor. Tras caminar durante un rato en el oscuro túnel por fin se hizo la luz. El ángel entró en una pequeña estancia donde hombres y mujeres se encontraban arrodillados frente a lo que parecía ser un altar. De pie frente a ellos estaba Lino, el papa de Roma, oficiando una misa. Aziraphale se estremeció ante el aura de piedad y devoción que impregnaba aquella estancia, pero no podía perder el tiempo recreándose en ella. Esperó lo justo y necesario a que Lino terminara de oficiar la ceremonia y enseguida se acercó para hablar con él.

-Ah, hermano Aziraphale.-Lino lo recibió con una sonrisa. A pesar de que se trataba de un hombre entrado en años gozaba de una gran salud y vitalidad.-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Has venido para hacerme alguna consulta!

-¡No esta vez hermano Lino! ¡Escuchad, estáis todos en un gran peligro!-Dijo Aziraphale a voz en grito y agitando los brazos.- ¡Tenéis que venir conmigo!

Tras esas palabras se hizo el silencio. El ángel empezaba a pensar que tenía que haber dicho las cosas de manera más calmada y con menos urgencia, ya que ahora lo único que veía a su alrededor eran rostros de incredulidad.

-¿Cómo dices?-Volvió a preguntar Lino.-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Hablo de que los nobles piensan prenderle fuego a los edificios más importantes de la ciudad.-Explicó el ángel. Ya daba igual ser tan directo, no había tiempo que perder.- Os van a acusar a vosotros de haberlo provocado, pero yo puedo sacaros de la ciudad antes de que eso suceda.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-Preguntó una de las mujeres del grupo de fieles, muy extrañada.

-Soy miembro del senado, he oído rumores. -Respondió Aziraphale.

Aquella respuesta no pareció contentar a todo el mundo. En aquellos tiempos era difícil saber en quien se podía confiar y en quién no. Las traiciones abundaban en la ciudad del Lazio.

-Por favor.-Suplicó Aziraphale.-Sois los portadores del mensaje de Jesús, debéis manteneros a salvo.

Por suerte la relación de Aziraphale con Lino era muy cercana, y tras unos segundos de consulta el papa decidió hacer caso de las palabras del ángel. Intuía que había en él algo que era de esencia divina.

-Estoy de acuerdo en seguir sus consejos . Vamos, coged todo lo que podáis, debemos marcharnos enseguida.

Respirando mucho más aliviado, Aziraphale les ayudó a recoger todo aquello que era de valor -los óleos y algunas reliquias- y abandonaron aquella sala. El ángel los guio a través de los túneles. Los allí presentes podían jurar que sobre sus cabezas brillaba una tenue luz que les ayudaba a ver el camino, pero por supuesto nadie sabía que aquello era obra de Aziraphale. Habrían recorrido ya unos dos kilómetros cuando el ángel les pidió que se quedaran en silencio. Había encontrado la salida que estaban buscando. En una de las paredes del túnel había una tela amarillenta con el dibujo de un cordero. Aquello tenía que indicar que estaban cerca de la salida de la ciudad. Aziraphale corrió la cortina y una ráfaga de aire frío le azotó la cara. Era el sitio adecuado. Indicó a los demás que le siguieran. Poco a poco todo el grupo de cristianos fue saliendo y se quedaron a oscuras en un sitio que no podían identificar. Solo sabían que se trataba de un espacio muy grande.

-¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?-Preguntó Lino.

-Claro que si, esta es la salida que nos llevará a las afueras de la ciudad. Además, Dios guía mis pasos y no dejará que le ocurra nada malo a sus fieles.-Respondió el ángel con la más tierna de las sonrisas.

Aquel comentario enterneció a todos los allí presentes. Sin embargo, de repente se escuchó un monstruoso estruendo y se produjo un estallido de luz. Un olor a quemado inundó todo el ambiente. La luz les dejó ver que no estaban en ningún lugar a la intemperie, sino en un templo de gigantescas proporciones con una colosal estatua de Júpiter en uno de los laterales.

Aziraphale quería que su alma abandonara su cuerpo en ese preciso instante. Su sentido de la orientación nunca había sido muy bueno, y mucho menos si tenía que caminar a oscuras, pero esperaba que en aquella ocasión la divina providencia actuase y le echara una mano.

Parecía que no había sido así, porque habían acabado en el templo de Júpiter justo cuando el incendio acababa de comenzar.

Aquello ya era tener muy mala suerte.

* * *

Finalmente Crowley había logrado burlar la orden del emperador de acompañarle en su viaje. Había alegado que le dolía mucho una pierna, y en cuanto el emperador había puesto un pie fuera de la ciudad él había salido del palacio para tratar de parar el incendio que se iba a producir. Si Aziraphale no quería colaborar pues allá él. De todas formas trabajaba mejor solo.

Corrió en dirección al foro, al centro de la ciudad. Con un poco de suerte tal vez la oposición estuviera debatiendo dentro de uno de los edificios principales. En esta ocasión no le importó demasiado que sus preciadas gafas salieran volando por el camino. Pero justo entonces un olor a quemado comenzó a inundarle las fosas nasales. No podía creerse que los nobles hubieran sido tan rápidos, ya que hacía apenas horas que Nerón no estaba en la ciudad. Unos tipos muy competentes que tenían claras sus ideas, pensó con una sonrisa, aunque la situación no era la propicia como para regocijarse. Por las calles se oían gritos y se veía a la gente corriendo alborotada de un lado a otro.

Por fin llegó al centro de la ciudad. Nubes de humo comenzaban a salir no solo del templo de Júpiter, sino también de los edificios colindantes. Crowley vio el interior del templo en llamas, el incendio más horroroso que había contemplado en toda su existencia tras lo sucedido en Sodoma y Gomorra. Las estatuas de los dioses paganos ardían, las llamas lamían con sus lenguas de fuego las columnas de oro y mármol. Era como una especie de pequeño infierno en la tierra.

Y dentro de ese infierno sintió algo. Un olor, una presencia que le resultaba familiar. Una oleada de amor y esperanza llegó hasta él y lo golpeó directamente en toda su esencia. Comprendió que se trataba de Aziraphale, y también comprendió, con horror, que el ángel se encontraba atrapado dentro de aquel templo. Probablemente estaría ayudando a la gente que se había quedado rezagada, sin medir las consecuencias que ello podía tener. Solo el fuego infernal podía destruir su alma, pero el fuego de los hombres podía destruir su cuerpo mortal y eso sería algo que le causaría grandes problemas. Además, los ángeles no destacaban precisamente por su resistencia a las llamas. Aquello podía acabar muy mal para Aziraphale.

-Oh, ángel testarudo.-Gimió- ¿Por qué no me has hecho caso y te has ido lejos de aquí?

El instinto de demonio de Crowley le decía que aquello era bueno, que sus problemas con la competencia iban acabar muy pronto. No tenía la necesidad de ayudar al ángel ¿Para qué? Ya había rechazado colaborar con él en múltiples ocasiones. Lo que le ocurriera por no haber seguido su consejo no era cosa suya. Sin embargo, extraña sensación comenzó a apoderarse de él y se agarró con fuerza a sus entrañas. Hacía mucho que no la sentía, y se trataba de angustia. Una angustia afixiante que le gritaba que debía meterse en las llamas y comprobar que el ángel seguía de una pieza. Desde que le conocía, Aziraphale le había ayudado y se había preocupado de forma genuina por él. Y no lo había hecho porque fuera un ángel, sino porque realmente quería hacerlo, ya que los ángeles y los demonios no podían ser amigos. Él le había protegido de la lluvia en el jardín del Edén, le había ayudado a buscar el último unicornio que se escapó del Arca de Noé, había estado a su lado cuando el mundo se había inundado por el diluvio universal y también cuando la vida había comenzado de nuevo. Crowley siempre le buscaba, tal vez porque era la única persona en ese mundo que se parecía un poco a él, o al menos la única persona que provenía de su mismo plano. Los dos estaban allí para cumplir el mismo cometido, y aunque Crowley a veces no tenía ningún interés en cumplir sus tareas, le admiraba lo mucho que se empeñaba el ángel en cumplir su misión, aunque esta careciera de sentido. Por eso tenía que ayudarle, porque si no se quedaría solo en la tierra.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se internó en el templo en llamas. Apenas podía ver nada por el humo, pero las oleadas de amor y compasión que emitía el ángel le guiaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba. Tal y como se había imaginado, Aziraphale intentaba conducir a un grupo de personas hacia un lugar seguro, pero las llamas les habían cortado el paso y ahora todos ellos se encontraban arrinconados contra uno de los muros. Era muy difícil que un milagro les salvase en aquella situación, y por la cara de agotamiento que portaba el ángel podía imaginarse que ya había realizado unos cuantos. Crowley chasqueó los dedos y al instante un pasillo se abrió entre las llamas. El demonio se apresuró a acercarse al ángel y al aterrado grupo de personas que allí estaban.

-¡Aziraphale!-Gritó en medio del humo y las llamas.-¡Por aquí!

El ángel, que llevaba la cabeza cubierta con parte de la toga blanca, tardó apenas unos segundos en descubrir quien le estaba llamando, y cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-¡Crowley!

-¡Deprisa! ¡Lleva a toda esta gente afuera por el camino que he abierto! ¡Vamos, no podré seguir manteniéndolo abierto mucho más tiempo!

Aziraphale obedeció y se apresuró a guiar a los cristianos fuera del templo. Crowley miró entonces a su alrededor, observando cómo las llamas seguían devorando implacables el templo. Era una lástima que todo ese arte fuera a perderse, porque aunque fuera arte de "paganos", tal y como le llamaba el ángel, era un desperdicio material enorme. No pudo seguir pensando en ello mucho más, ya que sintió una mano en su hombro y al girarse se encontró con Aziraphale, quien le suplicó que saliera con ellos. Ángel y demonio salieron de aquel incendio y, una vez que hubieron comprobado que todos estaban a salvo, se alejaron de allí para comprobar las consecuencias del incendio. Se transportaron a una de las colinas que había alrededor de la ciudad, y cual fue su sorpresa al comprobar que más de cuatro distritos de Roma ardían sin control.

Ambos se quedaron callados, sintiendo que todo aquello era en parte culpa suya. Sabían lo que iba a pasar y aún así no habían sido capaces de colaborar para evitar el desastre.

-¿Deberíamos intentar pararlo?-Preguntó Crowley.- ¿Tu o yo? Con un par de milagros de cada uno puede que baste.

-Haría falta una intervención divina para arreglar lo que está sucediendo, Crowley.-Respondió el ángel con profunda tristeza.

Los ojos amarillos del demonio contemplaron las llamas. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no estaban puestos en el fuego. Aún se planteaba si haber ayudado al ángel era algo correcto o incorrecto, pues de ser bueno podría tener problemas. A simple vista ayudar a alguien era considerado un gesto de amabilidad, pero en esas circunstancias socorrer al ángel no había tenido ningún resultado, pues él tampoco había cumplido su objetivo. Se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos, sino que simplemente se había lanzado a por su amigo. Cuando se trataba de él lo demás carecía de sentido. No era propio de un demonio pensar y actuar así, pero en el fondo no podía decir que se arrepentía de ello.

Escuchó al ángel carraspear antes de dirigirse a él.

-Gracias por…-Comenzó a decir Aziraphale.

El demonio hizo un gesto con la mano para que no siguiera hablando.

-Oh ángel, cállate, no quiero escucharlo. Al fin y al cabo ninguno de los dos hemos salido beneficiados de todo este asunto.

Aziraphale debía reconocer que eso era verdad. No solamente Roma estaba ardiendo hasta los cimientos, con la consiguiente pérdida de vidas humanas y edificios valiosos, sino que para colmo los planes de cada uno habían quedado totalmente frustrados.

Tenían motivos de sobra para empezar a ponerse muy nerviosos.

-Ah…-Suspiró el ángel.-Voy a tener que enviar un montón de papeleo explicando por qué ahora a los cristianos se les persigue en Roma.

-Y yo voy a tener que hacer un informe muy elaborado mintiendo acerca de por qué se han quemado los templos paganos.

-Ni lo menciones.-Murmuró Aziraphale.

La expresión del ángel era de tal desolación que el demonio, lejos de sentir satisfacción, sintió un ligero atisbo de pena. Aziraphale se veía miserable con sus habitualmente blancas vestiduras tiznadas de negro por el humo. Sus manos entrelazadas temblaban mientras que sus labios se movían en una oración silenciosa. Sus ojos brillaban, y Crowley adivinó que el ángel estaba dudando de si había hecho lo correcto.

El demonio vio en ese gesto de debilidad una oportunidad para volver a insistir en su idea de llegar a un Acuerdo, pero decidió posponer la charla. Tenía mucho tiempo para volver al tema, y el ángel ahora mismo necesitaba algo de ánimo.

-Que quede claro que nunca, y repito, nunca, voy a volver a salvarte de un incendio.

No era la mejor forma de animar a alguien, pero Aziraphale captó el gesto y le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

-Claro, no es necesario que lo hagas. Se cuidar de mí mismo.

Crowley quiso reírse ante esas palabras, pero logró contenerse. Si algo sabía de Aziraphale es que era tan bondadoso que muchas veces se metía en líos por confiar demasiado en que los demás harían lo correcto. Esperaba que aquello no le pasara factura.

Pero por si acaso él le echaría un ojo durante los siguientes siglos. Solo por asegurarse.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Siento que este capítulo haya quedado un poco raro, pero todo lo que ocurre es necesario para el desarrollo de la trama del fanfic. Aziraphale es un personaje que desde el principio quiere seguir las reglas y las tareas que el cielo le impone, aunque eso vaya cambiando a lo largo del tiempo. Tal y como sucede en la serie/libros, cuando Aziraphale y Crowley no colaboraban juntos ambos tenían mucho más trabajo y menos tiempo libre para hacer lo que a cada uno le gustaba. Con el Acuerdo de colaboración entre ellos dos comenzará de verdad su acercamiento ¡Así que paciencia!

El gran incendio de Roma fue un suceso que tuvo lugar en el año 64 D.C. A día de hoy se siguen sin saber del todo cuáles fueron sus causas.

Por cierto, decir que Michael Sheen, el actor que interpreta a Aziraphale, también interpretó a Nerón en una serie llamada "Ancient Rome: The Rise and Fall of an Empire." Si queréis ponerle cara al Nerón de este fic, os recomiendo buscar las fotos de la serie.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
